Crimen en la corte
by Road1985J2
Summary: Torchwood/Merlin. Arthur es herido por una bala de Jack, para curarlo necesita medicinas del siglo XXI. Dos invitados en Torchwood, demasiados para el gusto de Ianto, que ve a jack interesado en el joven Merlin. ¿Arthur celoso si Merlin no le hace caso?
1. Chapter 1

Jack Harkness tenía la teoría que un día que empezaba extremadamente bien, no podía terminar del mismo modo, sino más bien justo al revés. Por ello, estaba seguro, que aquel día en concreto, aquel martes que había comenzando besando a Ianto en los labios para despertarlo de forma cariñosa, iba a terminar siendo un completo desastre.

"Buenos días." Le había dicho a Ianto al oído al ver que comenzaba a desperezarse como un pequeño hámster. "Nunca te había visto despertarte tan tarde ningún día."

"Ni que todas las noche hiciéramos eso ¿Dónde lo has aprendido por cierto? Tengo buena memoria y estoy completamente seguro que hace dos noches no me hiciste eso con la boca." Jack se tumbó boca abajo junto a él y volvió a besarle. "Ya veo, Jack Harkness y sus secretos."

"Espero que no pretendas conocerlo absolutamente todo sobre mi, joven Jones."

Ianto así lo deseaba con toda su alma, que algún día Jack cambiara su forma de ser y de actuar y que le permitiera penetrar en su inescrutable caparazón, que alejaba sus sentimientos del resto del mundo. Pero por el momento, eso no iba a ocurrir y el joven agente no tenía esperanzas de que pasara pronto.

"Hoy estoy especialmente agotado y por un día, no me importaría que nos quedáramos en la cama hasta el mediodía."

"Eso suena demasiado a lo que haríamos su fuéramos la pareja perfecta y estuviéramos celebrando nuestro décimo aniversario. No gracias, creo que paso; además creo que el término pareja me da alergia o algo parecido. Vamos, vístete que se va a hacer tarde para empezar a trabajar."

Así como si nada, de la forma más natural posible par Jack, el capitán acababa de quitarle cualquier esperanza de ser algo más que el amante del momento. Cualquier cosa entre ellos que saliera de aquella cama, estaba muy lejana de convertirlo en pareja de Jack o simplemente en alguien que conociera bien al capitán.

Jack se levantó de la cama completamente desnudo, el crío de aquella mañana de febrero parecía no afectarlo lo más mínimo. Sonrió cuando Ianto no le estaba mirando; Sabía que su joven amante tenía la mirada puesta en su cuerpo, que ambos sabían muy bien, que era perfecto.

Ianto no volvió a comentar aquella conversación, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer para convencer al capitán de tener una relación más íntima a nivel emocional de la que había conseguido. Le gustara o no, eso era todo lo que Jack podía o quería ofrecerle.

"Esta noche me apetece salir de cacería. Dijo Jack al atardecer, mientras se preparaba ya para marcharse.

"Espera que voy contigo."

"No, Ianto, hoy no, prefiero estar sólo y pensar." Definitivamente, no eran nada parecido a una pareja.

Ianto lo voy coger su weably y su gabardina y despedirse de él con un guiño, que en otro momento sería terriblemente sexy, pero que ahora para Ianto no era nada más que eso, un guiño, como si de la aventura de noche que no se iba a volver a repetir se tratara.

"A veces parece que no conoces a Jack." Gwen estsaba a punto de marcharse, pero parecía que ver la relación de sus dos amigos desde fuera, le daba otra perspectiva mucho más amplia. "Te quiere y eso para él es un problema. Tal vez le de miedo el compromiso o haya perdido a muchos seres queridos; pero está asustado y teme dar el siguiente paso contigo."

"no estaría tan seguro de eso. Si me quedo aquí esta noche a esperarlo, estoy seguro que aparecerá con alguien a quien va a tirarse y te puedo asegurar que no me apetece en absoluto pasar por algo tan bochornoso. Lo hace siempre conmigo después de una cacería y hoy quiere estar sólo, sin mi."

- o -

Tal y como Jack había temido, la noche terminó por estropearse. Había salido sólo, como había dicho, para pensar y como había dicho Gwen, Jack tenía un problema; se estaba enamorando de Ianto. ¿Cómo podía permitirse enamorarse de alguien que al final sufriría por su culpa? Había perdido a demasiada gente por ser quien era, por no ser más cuidadoso y pensar que el amor significaba para todos lo mismo que para él; por poner a sus seres queridos en peligro, muchas veces sin darse cuenta, tan sólo porque sus enemigos querían hacerle daño a él.

Pero al final, todos los que habían estado a su lado, en un sentido mucho más estrecho que el simple sexo, habían terminado por morir jóvenes o de una forma bastante horrible.

No podía hacerle algo así a Ianto, no cuando le apreciaba tanto, cuando se estaba dando cuenta que estaba comenzando a sentir algo tan grande por él, que lo primero que pensaba cuando se trataba de su joven amante, no era el sexo de la noche anterior o el que tendrían a la noche siguiente, si no si Ianto era feliz a su lado. Realmente estaba comenzado a enamorarse y eso significaba un peligro para Ianto, que este no conocía todavía.

Así, buscando a un weevil con el que aplacar su conciencia y sus interminables remordimientos, que se le había escapado dos días antes; se topó con los restos de un horrible crimen. Dos jóvenes descuartizados y con el rostro totalmente irreconocible. Supuso que tenía un caso entre manos, pero no había imaginado que el asesino, con la ropa manchada de sangre y muy poco propia del siglo XXI y una enorme espada en la cama, se le plantaría delante.

"Así que aburrías y decidiste matar a esos dos pobres desgraciados."

El hombre, algo más bajo que Jack, pero mucho más corpulento, debido a la enorme armadura que llevaba, sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes ennegrecidos y que no debían saber lo que era la limpieza bucal.

"El hechicero me mandó aquí APRA que hiciera el sacrificio que me pidió, ahora me convertiaría en el hombre más poderoso del reino y Uther y su hijo Arthur, pronto morirán bajo mi espada."

"Amigo, no se de que manicomio te has escapado, pero te recomiendo que sueltes esa espada antes de hacerte daño o que yo me vea obligado a hacértelo a ti."

Jack se preguntó si le había dado la indicación contraria, pues en lugar de hacerle caso, el terrible guerrero, levan´to su arma y dando un feroz gritó al aire, se lanzó contra el capitán.

Antes de poder atacarle, tuvo que evitar que le cercenara la cabeza, no era la primera vez que moría decapitado, pero aún así, seguía siendo muy poco placentera la sensación de perder la cabeza.

Una luz brilló a la espalada de Jack, pero al verla, el hombre detuvo su ataque y la miró como si se hubiera quedado extasiado. Jack no tuvo que pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que alguien había abierto la brecha y estaba seguro que su equipo no había sido, no después de lo que había ocurrido la última vez que lo habían intentado.

"Por fin puedo regresar a casa." El guerrero que parecía haber perdido todo su interés en Jack, se dirigió a la brecha, dispuesto a desaparecer en el otro lado.

"Perdona si te llevo la contraria, pero aquí todavía tienes que pagar por los dos crímenes que has cometido esta noche."

"Ya te he dicho que han sido un sacrificio necesario."

"Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de eso."

El capitán siguió al guerrero y trató de detenerlo antes de que cruzara la brecha. Su contrincante cada vez de peor humor, trató de golpearle para quitárselo de en medio, pero la armadura le hacía especialmente pesado y lento como para poder evitar que Jack siguiera ahí.

Jack intuyó sus movimientos, por lo que pudo parar los golpes y darle un par de puñetazos en el rostro, pues en otro lado ni los hubiera sentido por la armadura.

"Si quieres irte, antes tienes que pagar por los dos jóvenes a los que has matado y mutilado." El capitán le golpeó en la cara otra vez y le empujo alejándolo de la brecha todo lo que pudo.

"Si te pones en mi camino tendré que matarte."

"no creas que eso va a ser un gran problema para mi." Aquello dejó desconcertado al hombre, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Gruñó con fuerza como si de una bestia salvaje y rodeada por los cazadores se tratara y todo lo rápidamente que le permitía la armadura, se lanzó hacía la brecha. Con o sin el permiso del capitán, estaba decidido a cruzar.

Jack se puso delante, pero cuando más seguro estaba de que lo iba a de detener, la brecha se convirtió en un remolino y sin que el capitán pudiera hacer nada, los arrastró a los dos al interior, directos al otro lado.

- o -

"Merlin ¿Dónde demonios has puesto mi escudo?" Preguntó Arthur con un tono de pocos amigos. "A veces pienso que no tengo peor enemigo que tu."

El joven hechicero, penetró corriendo en los aposentos del príncipe. "Lo siento. Estuve limpiándolo anoche y me quedé dormido con él."

"Si le contara a mi padre todo lo que haces y lo que no haces también, estarías despedido hace mucho tiempo, si no algo peor." Arthur sonrió al ver como cambiaba de improviso la expresión de su sirviente y amigo. "Tranquilo, no lo haré, no creo que fuera a encontrar alguien como tu."

Merlin terminó de ajustar la cota de malla sobre Arthur y colocando el escudo en su sitio, se quedó petrificado al escuchar aquello.

"Ni que yo tuviera nada de especial." Merlin deseaba tener algo especial para su amigo, que lo viera no sólo como el sirviente fiel, si no como el compañero que el hechicero quería ser.

"Me caes bien y aunque un poco torpe, sabes hacer las cosas, por no habar de las veces que me has encubierto y de las broncas que te has tenido que comer por mi. Otros no hubieran aguantado tanto." Si Arthur supiera el verdadero motivo por el que Merlin hacía todo aquello, a lo mejor era él mismo el que lo despedía sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Para mi es un honor hacerlo."

"Vamos Merlin, nos conocemos hace suficiente tiempo como par saber que querrías estar en un millón de sitios antes que aquí."

Merlin no dijo nada, pues si le contaba la verdad, tenía que decir que al principio, eso había sido cierto, pero ahora, sus sentimientos eran muy distintos, pese a que a lo mejor no fueran los correctos y sobretodo no fueran recíprocos.

Un ruido llamó repentinamente la atención de los dos. Como si de un trueno en medio de la habitación se tratara, una luz siguió al quejido y una ventana luminosa apreció en mitad de la nada.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, preguntándose mutuamente con la mirada si tenían idea de lo que era aquello, pero ninguno de los había visto nada similar en su vida.

"Aunque tu me haces dudar, a veces creo que mi padre tiene razón en cuanto a que la magia es mala y debe ser erradicada." Dijo Arthur. Su espíritu de guerrero le obligó a ponerse delante de Merlin, aunque este hubiera deseado que fuera por otro motivo.

"No se quien ha hecho esto, pero aquí se ha usado una magia muy peligrosa y creo que de las peores." Contestó Merlin, sin dejar de mirar a la luz.

"No sabía que supieras tanto de magia. Espero no tener que preocuparme a estas alturas."

Merlin no pudo contestar, pues dos figuras que parecían enfrascadas en una batalla persona, aparecieron en la luz. Tan rápido como había aparecido, la luz escupió a lodos extraños y a continuación se cerró.

Los recién llegaso cayeron sobre Arthur y Merlin. El primero recibió a un tipo alto, pero con una extraña vestimenta que poco tenía que ver con aquella época, aunque lo que más destacaba de él era su gabardina azul.

Lamentablemente para Merlin, sobre él cayó el hombre de la armadura que al no haberle visto, no pudo frenar y cayó con todo su peso sobre el joven hechicero, lanzándolo contra l cama, donde se hizo una brecha en la cabeza.

"Espero que uno de los dos tenga una buena explicación sobre como han llegado a los aposentos de Arthur Pendragon."

El hombre de la armadura que no había prestado atención a Merlin, a pesar de haberlo aplastado, se levantó más rápidamente de lo que nadie hubiera creído posible

"El hechicero tenía razón y me ha traído directamente hasta el príncipe."

"Con que tu eres uno de los tipos que viene a matarte, pues espero que tengas más suerte que todos los que lo han intentado antes que tu." Arthur buscó su espada, pero había salido disparada al chocar contra el otro extraño.

"Eso tengo que corregirlo, porque yo voy a ser quien te mate y nadie va a poder evitarlo." El guerrero desenvainó y con una sonrisa triunfal caminó hacia Arthur.

De repente se escuchó el disparo y durante unos segundos, Jack espero ver al hombre derrumbarse muerto, pero en lugar de eso, fue Arthur el que cayó al suelo. No lo había visto, no se había dado cuenta de la bala rebotando en la armadura del hombre y alcanzando al joven príncipe.

"Os dije que nada podría impedirlo."

Tras decir aquello, la brecha volvió a abrirse, pero esta ve justo detrás de donde estaba Merlin.

"Ahora volveré a casa y esperaré a que Uther se derrumbe por la muerte de su único hijo y heredero."

"Lo siento, pero creo que este es mi pasaje." Le rectificó Jack, con la esperanza de que la brecha le devolviera a casa. Con dos rápidos movimientos, se cargó a Arthur al hombro y agarrando a Merlin, lo arrastró por la brecha.

Ningún médico de la época podría salvar al príncipe de una herida de bala y en cuanto al muchacho, temía que al ser un sirviente era el primer acusado de la muerte del mismísimo Arthur Pendragon, al que Jack esperaba no haber matado.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto llevaba buscando al capitán más de dos horas. Le había dejado más de diez mensajes en el teléfono, había tratado de rastrearlo por todo al cuidad y cada vez que llamaba a Gwen y le preguntaba, ella insistía que no sabía nada.

"Jack ¿Dónde estás?" Se dejó caer en el sillón de Jack, miró la oficina como si esperara verlo aparecer en cualquier momento; mostrando su mejor sonrisa, gastándole alguna broma o sin dar importancia a su desaparición. Al fin y al cabo era Jack y siempre hacía las cosas así.

Tan sólo fue por un segundo, pero se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Jack hubiera vuelto a marcharse, con el Doctor posiblemente o por cualquier otro motivo que no le hubiera dicho nunca. Había tantas cosas que desconocía del capitán, que temía haberlo perdido otra vez.

La alarma de la base le sobresaltó de repente, tanto que le hizo levantarse del sillón y acercarse a la gran cristalera. Pensó que podía tratarse de la TARDIS, al fin y al cabo Jack nunca había terminado su historia con el Doctor.

Pero durante un momento no ocurrió nada, la alarma sonaba sin parar pero nada ocurría. Tal vez era un mal funcionamiento del sistema, aunque Toshiko lo había dejado perfectamente, incluso con un par de arreglos que todavía no habían descubierto.

La luz apareciendo en mitad de la sala le cegó y tuvo que apartar la mirada ante lo que estaba apareciendo delante de él. Parecía un pequeño sol en el interior de Torchwood. Si era una invasión, Ianto estaba solo en ese momento en la base, pues Gwen se había ido a buscar a Rhys. Si alguien le estaba atacando o invadiendo, era el mejor para hacerlo sin ninguna duda.

Le costó unos segundos recuperar la visión, momentos en los que escuchó unos golpes, como si se tratara de unos cuerpos golpeando el suelo, después escuchó dos pasos y finalmente una voz que le hizo volver a mirar a luz, sin que le importara el fuerte brillo.

"¡Ianto, Ianto!"

Ver a Jack ahí abajo, le hizo sonreír y por un momento no vio lo que había alrededor del capitán, ni se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Pero cuando vio que Jack no estaba sonriendo, sino que se fijó más a fondo, tanto en la sangre que llenaba su camisa, como de la preocupación que había en sus ojos, Ianto se dio cuenta que algo no funcionaba bien.

Entonces vio los dos cuerpos, los que había escuchado cayendo al suelo. No pudo verles las caras, pero se percató de que se trataban de dos muchachos, algo más jóvenes que él; pero si algo llamó su atención fueron sus vestimentas, que desde luego parecían provenir de otro tiempo muy lejano.

Pero le daba igual, la presión que llevaba en su corazón desde hacía horas, la angustia que había pasado por el temor de perder a Jack y la sensación de volver a respirar ahora que lo tenía delante, le hizo bajar las escaleras casi a la carrera.

"Jack, ¿Qué ha pasado?" entonces vio toda la escena. La ropa de Jack empapada de sangre le hizo revisar al capitán buscando la herida. "¿Se puede saber que te ha ocurrido?"

"Ianto tranquilo, que no es mía." Jack cogió las manos de Ianto para detenerlo y que le mirara a los ojos. "Yo estoy bien y aunque no lo estuviera… sabes que me podría bien. Son ellos los que necesitan ayuda." Jack miró a Arthur. "Bueno, él es quien más necesita nuestra ayuda."

Al seguir la mirada de Jack, Ianto se agachó hacia el joven príncipe y se dio cuenta del disparo que había en su pecho y que no dejaba de sangrar. Sin decir nada, el joven agente se quitó la chaqueta y corrió a la enfermería de Owen. Pese a sus todavía no muy amplios conocimientos de medicina, sabía lo que necesitaba para los primeros auxilios y al menos para mantenerlo con vida.

"Creo que vas a tener que contarme una explicación para decirme que hacen dos tipos de la edad media en la base." Dijo Ianto mientras apretaba con fuerza la herida. Cuando el capitán no contestó levantó la vista. "Jack ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No podemos perderles o de lo contrario vamos a cambiar la historia de todo el país."

"¿Perdón? Que yo sepa esas cosas las hacía Owen para recuperar a su novia del pasado, tu eras el que querías quedarte en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, antes que hacer peligrar nuestro presente."

Arthur se quejó por el dolor. "Voy a llevarle a al enfermería. ¿Dónde está Gwen? La necesitamos aquí para ocuparse de… su compañero." Decir así sin más que se trataba de Arthur Pendragon y Merlin hubiera sido un shock demasiado fuerte para Ianto en ese momento, en el que necesitaba estar con todos los sentidos puestos en mantener con vida a Arthur.

Jack cogió al príncipe y le escuchó protestar, pero se mantuvo inconsciente. Sabía que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y que a esa marcha no aguantaría con vida mucho tiempo más.

"Voy a sacarle la bala, no puedo perder más tiempo o morirá y no puedo permitirlo." Jack estaba tensó y no era para menos sabiendo que él podía cambiar la historia por un despiste estúpido "Quédate con su compañero, se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, no te muevas de su lado hasta que venga Gwen si no he acabado con él te necesitaré."

"¿Pero quienes son? ¿Por qué son tan importantes?" Dijo Ianto mientras comprobaba que no había ninguna herida a simple vista en el otro joven. Tal vez tuvieran una conmoción.

Jack se dio un momento la vuelta. "Arthur Pendragon y su criado Merlin. Así que vamos, no pierdas más tiempo con preguntas y salvémosles las vidas antes de romper todo el espacio-tiempo."

El capitán desapareció por la puerta de la enfermería con el príncipe en los brazos. Ianto arrastro al otro muchacho hasta el sofá y lo tumbó allí. Se sentó en la mesa de café mirándolo.

Muchas veces, sobretodo cuando era un crío, había escuchado distintas versiones de la historia de Arthur, Merlin y Albion, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado salvándoles la vida y mucho menos ver al muchacho que tenía delante, inconsciente, tan desvalido y sin saber porque totalmente inocente, sabiendo en quien se iba a convertir en unos cuantos años.

Jack había aprendido con los años el difícil parte de sacar balas y mantener con vida al paciente. No era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así y tampoco sería la primera en la que él mismo era el propio paciente. Pero ahora era distinto. Esto había ocurrido por su culpa.

"No se si te he salvado la vida o por el contrario he ayudado a matarte, pero te aseguro que no te vas a morir en mi base y no voy a hacer que se trastoque toda la historia." Cortó la camisa de Arthur y se percató en el buen trabajo que había hecho Ianto en poco más de un minuto para evitar que la hemorragia fuera mucho mayor. "Ese tío iba a matarte y yo lo he impedido. Hubiera estado bien no dispararte y marcharse sin más." desinfectó con mucho cuidado la herida y por si acaso despertaba en ese momento, anestesió al muchacho. "Pero ya que me has conocido te puedo decir que las cosas no me suelen salir como las he pensado."

Estaba nervioso, no porque no supiera llevar a cabo aquella operación sino porque cualquier cosa podía salir mal y no sabía lo que eso significaría a largo plazo. Cuando estaba nervioso, Jack hablaba, de cualquier cosa, pero tenía que hablar distraer su propia mente de todos los contras que le mostraba y desahogarse.

"Si tu supieras quien vas a ser y tu amigo… tu sirviente según he podido ver. Me gusta, no se porqué pero me gusta." Hizo una incisión en la herida y con el escáner comprobó donde estaba alojada la bala. "Muy cerca del pulmón, esto no me gusta y no me estás poniendo las cosas nada fáciles para remediar el mal que yo mismo he hecho."

"Gwen está con _Merlin." _Dijo Ianto, sin poder creer todavía que estuviera diciendo aquellas palabras; bajando las escaleras de la enfermería, sin quitar la vista de la mesa de operaciones. "Le puesto al día, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que se y se queda con él. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Necesito que saque la bala de su pecho." Ianto se quedó paralizado, en su cabeza retumbaba el sonido de la máquina que contabilizaba los latidos del corazón de Arthur y lo que el capitán le acababa de decir. "Ianto, no te quedes ahí parado, sabes tan bien como yo, que desde que no tenemos a Owen, eres el mejor en estas intervenciones, tu pulso es impecable y es como si tuvieras esto en la sangre."

"Si claro pero sacarte una bala de la pierna a ti, tan sólo supone que te va a doler mucho, no estoy poniendo en juego mi propio destino." Intentó que no le temblaran las piernas y mucho menos la voz, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de operaciones, sin apartar la mirada de Jack.

"Ianto, por favor, la he jodido, lo se y te necesito aquí para evitar hacerlo peor. Confío en ti porque se que eres el mejor. Por favor, salva al muchacho, de él depende todo lo que somos."

El capitán le ofreció el escáner para que pudiera ver exactamente donde estaba la bala. Ianto lo cogió y fue hasta la mesa. Por un momento miró al muchacho, no era más que un crío, definitivamente menor que él y por las cicatrice que puedo ver sobre su torso, había estado ya en bastantes batallas.

Debía ser un curtido guerrero, pero desde luego no había estado preparado para que alguien venido del futuro, sin querer, le pegara un tiro. "Es muy atractivo, seguro que le hubieras seducido." Empezó a decir Ianto, por el mismo motivo que el capitán, para evitar los nervios, mientras hacían un poco mayor la incisión y se dirigía a coger la bala por fin. "Diría que tiene los ojos azules, como a ti te gustan, pero siendo el príncipe debe ser un poco engreído, como tu." Ianto sonrió nervioso, pero finalmente tocó la bala con la punta de los guantes. "Creo que la tenga." Dijo ya con una voz que no podía controlar.

"Eres mejor, se que puedes hacerlo." La voz de Jack no era más que un susurro en su mente, pero lo suficiente para darle fuerzas y seguir adelante, no fallar y salvar la vida del príncipe de Camelot. "Siempre he creído en ti, incluso con tus errores, siempre he creído en ti."

"La tengo."

Ianto tiró lentamente hacia fuera y mostró el proyectil a Jack, que ya estaba cerrando la herida para evitar más hemorragia y posibles infecciones. Ahora era cosa de Arthur ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir. Ianto suspiró con fuerza y se recostó sobre la pared, dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo, pues las piernas, llevadas por unos nervios imposibles ya, habían dejado de funcionarle.

"Creo que se recuperará, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y no quiero devolverlo a casa hasta estar seguro que saldrá adelante." Apenas estaba escuchando la voz de Jack, concentrado en su propia respiración, para intentar calmarse. De repente, las manos del capitán sobre sus hombros le hicieron volver a la realidad. "No se lo que haría sin ti." Le besó en los labios y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Así que has disparado a Arthur Pendragon y has dejado KO a Merlin. Jack, creo que esta vez te has superado."

- o -

Merlin se despertó de golpe. El latido de la cabeza lo estaba destrozando y le hizo marearse, hasta sentir que estaba a punto de vomitar. Abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su alrededor pero no reconoció el lugar.

"Arthur."

"Tranquilo muchacho o al final te vas a lastimar." Merlin miró a la mujer que tenía delante y tampoco la reconoció. "Estas a salvo y tu amigo, Arthur, estaba herido, se lo han llevado para atenderle."

"Tengo que verle, tengo que asegurarme que está bien." Merlin se intentó poner de pie, pero Gwen consiguió evitarlo y hacer que volviera a sentarse en el sofá. Antes de dejarle ir, tendría que hacerle un escáner para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

"Arthur está bien, se recuperará te lo prometo y tengo que pedirte disculpas por haber sido el causante de que os ocurra esto."

"Tu, tu le lanzaste un hechizo, te vi antes de quedarte inconsciente. Uther te matará por utilizar brujería." Le dijo a Jack al verle. Pero el dolor en la cabeza era demasiado intenso y se dejó caer.

Estaba agotado y dolorido, por más que intentó no hacerlo, se quedó dormido. Algo le decía, aunque no sabía lo que era, que en aquel extraño lugar y con esa gente que no conocía estaría a salvo.


	3. Chapter 3

"¡Aléjate de mi! Tu intentaste matarnos, te vi atacar a Arthur con tu extraña arma y con tu magia." Merlin trató de alejarse de Jack cuando este se acercó al muchacho, pero la habitación no era suficientemente grande para salir corriendo y el joven mago estaba demasiado agotado como para intentar hacer nada.

"No fui a hacerte daño, ya te lo he dicho. Me topé con vuestro atacante, le seguí y acabé en la alcoba de Arthur. Yo quería ayudaros, pero llegué demasiado tarde."

Jack trataba de ser lo más paciente posible con el muchacho, al fin y al cabo debía ser un shock muy fuerte para él encontrarse en un tiempo que no era el suyo, con gente que usaba armas extrañas y después de haber visto como su amigo y príncipe de Camelot era herido casi mortalmente.

Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no había forma de tranquilizar al muchacho.

"Si sólo tratabas de ayudarnos, ¿Por qué no me dejas ver a Arthur? Me tienes aquí retenido como un prisionero cuando él puede estar muerto. Necesito verle y quiero que nos devolváis a casa."

"Muy bien, puedes verlo, pero no vas a moverte solo por la base, en cuanto a lo de volver a casa, no es una buena idea mover al Arthur por el momento, deberías dejarle descansar un poco y a ti no te vendría mal tomarte las cosas con un poco de calma." Merlin iba a decir algo, pero Jack no se lo permitió. "Vamos, te llevaré con Arthur si me prometes descansar."

El muchacho miró a su alrededor, se fijó en Gwen. Le parecía atractiva, pero desde luego no iba vestida apropiadamente para una mujer. También vio a Ianto; el agente todavía no había dicho nada pero le miraba continuamente como si le estuviera inspeccionando. Merlin se preguntó por que.

Finalmente estaba Jack, el líder de aquel grupo, un hombre al que ninguno de sus subordinados se atrevía a llevarle la contraria. Le recordaba a Uther, un hombre fuerte y sereno, que sabía usar las palabras apropiadas y que imponía mucho respeto.

Por eso en cierto modo le gustaba a Merlin y por eso mismo no dijo nada y tan sólo asintió resignado ante la petición de Jack.

El capitán lo guió por los largos pasillos de la base, le parecía un lugar sombrío y tan metálico, que desde luego no se le hacía nada hogareño. Escuchó ruidos de ciertas criaturas que no parecían ser de ningún modo animales, pero tener cerca al capitán le daba una extraña seguridad de que no podía ocurrirle nada malo.

"¿Vivís aquí, en este lugar tan oscuro?"

"Yo si, no me gustan excesivamente los lugares abiertos, después de todos los años que llevo aquí me gusta." Merlin lo miró extrañado de las palabras de un hombre tan misterioso y peculiar. "Ya se que no se parece a Camelot, pero podría decir que se ha convertido en mi hogar."

"¿Cómo está Arthur? Se un poco de medicina y por lo que pude ver antes de perder el conocimiento, parecía ser una herida bastante grave." El camino hasta la enfermería se le hizo interminable, sobretodo por pensar que Arthur podría estar muriendo en ese mismo momento y él no estaba cerca para acompañarlo.

"No te voy a mentir porque se quien eres y quien vas a ser. Arthur no está bien, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible por que se recupere. Es muy fuerte y estoy seguro que saldrá adelante."

"¿Puede morir? ¿Y quien era ese hombre que trato de matarlos? sabía perfectamente lo que hacía."

"No lo se, pero voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para saberlo y para ayudarnos a volver a casa. Por el bien de todos nosotros no me queda más remedio que conseguir que estéis cuanto antes de vuelta en Camelot."

Merlin se detuvo en seco y miró con firmeza a Jack, al menos toda la que podía, teniendo en cuenta el terrible dolor de cabeza que no le daba pensar con toda la normalidad que le gustaría.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? No se quien eres, pero si se que me estás escondiendo algo. Se que tus armas no son como las que se usan en Camelot y estas instalaciones; no son normales. ¿Quién sois?"

Sin embargo, Jack no llegó a contestar pues habían llegado a la puerta de la enfermería y con un gesto de la mano, el capitán le indicó al joven mago que entrara. Merlin no dijo nada y con la misma prudencia que se había estado moviendo por la base, penetró en la nueva sala.

Tan sólo estaba ocupada una cama, en la que estaba Arthur, dormido, o al menos eso esperaba Merlin y que no estuviera en ese extraño sueño que entraban algunas personas para no despertarse jamás.

Tantas veces había conseguido salvar la vida del príncipe y ahora cuando casi había estado más cerca de morir no había podido hacer nada por él, le habían dejado inconsciente y ahora tenía que verlo tendido en esa cama luchando por su vida.

"Está durmiendo, tranquilo. Creo que en un día más o menos despertara. Como ya te he dicho se le ve un chico fuerte." Merlin caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en la silla más cercana. "Me has prometido descansar."

"Puedo hacerlo aquí. Arthur me necesita aquí, a su lado, no puedo dejarle, porque desde que le conozco nunca lo he hecho."

Desde la puerta, Jack miró al muchacho. Algo le decía que no iba a poder sacarlo de allí por las buenas, que no habría forma de separar a Merlin del otro muchacho. Tal vez les unía ya una gran amistad, tal vez por ser su sirviente; pero había algo que le unía a Arthur.

"Tienes que volver conmigo, tienes que convertirte en rey y gobernar Camelot, lo dijo el dragón, si yo estaba a tu lado y te protegía llegarías a ser el gran rey de Camelot. Te he fallado y ahora mira lo que ha pasado."

Jack escuchaba en silencio y por un momento creyó oír en la voz del muchacho un toque de reproche hacia si mismo y de miedo por perder a su amigo. Entonces lo vio, no fue más que un segundo, un gesto que habría pasado desapercibido para alguien que no se hubiera fijado mucho, pero el capitán lo vio y no paso desapercibido el roce de los dedos de Merlin sobre la mano de Arthur.

"Estaré fuera por si me necesitas." Merlin no dijo nada pero el capitán estaba casi seguro que le había escuchado.

Nada más salir se encontró con Ianto. "No estaba espiando tan sólo venía para…" Al levantar las manos mostró la bandeja con vendas. Jack sonrió y le acarició la mano libre.

"No cambies nunca." Se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo lo lleva?"

"Bueno, no creo que para nadie sea fácil esto. Pero ya sabes, todavía le queda mucho camino por recorrer a nuestro joven hechicero, seguro que se encuentra con cosas peores en la vida."

"¿Cómo sabes lo de la magia? ¿Quién te ha dicho que soy hechicero, no he hablado con nadie de esto, y Gaius se que guardaría el secreto con su vida. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?" Dijo Merlin, que acababa de aparecer en la puerta y que había endurecido el tono de su voz.

Seguía sin parecer agresivo, pues su rostro juvenil, no le permitía aparentar fiereza alguna. Sin embargo, Jack sabía que podía hacer algo, si habían descubierto su secreto tal vez ahora podía hacer alguna tontería.

"Merlin no se…"

"Voy a serte sincero." Dijo por fin Ianto, que todavía no había hablado con él. "Estás en el futuro a muchos años de distancia de tu época. Habéis llegado aquí a través de una puerta mágica abierta por un terrible brujo que quiere matar a Arthur y tal y como te dijo, Jack intentó impedirlo porque un druida amigo nuestro tenía esa información."

"¿Y quien es ese druida? por Camelot se mueven muchos pero la mayoría están escondidos por miedo a Uther, pero conozco a muchos."

"No nos ha relevado nunca su nombre por miedo, pero es alguien de confianza. Pero no tuvo tiempo de avisar para que Jack llegara a tiempo, por eso os pedimos perdón, tanto a Arthur como a ti joven hechicero."

Al escuchar protestar a Arthur en el interior de la enfermería, Merlin dejó de prestar atención a la conversación, aunque ya parecía haberse contentando con la explicación de Ianto. Se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada más volvió al lado de su amigo.

"¿Y esa historia?" Dijo Jack en voz baja, mientras se alejaban de la habitación.

"Siempre me interesaron las leyendas artúricas y el personaje de Merlin siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos. Nunca me hubiera imaginado tenerlo aquí como un muchacho más joven que ti."

"Pues la verdad es que me parece un chico muy mono. No es diría que hasta os parecéis." Ianto se dio la vuelta y tras dejar la bandeja en una mesa, se acercó al capitán.

"No vas a conseguir ponerme celoso con un niño que no sabe nada del siglo XXI y que asustaría viendo una película de cine." Ianto sonrió y se acercó al oído del capitán para poder susurrar tranquilamente. "Por mucho que pienses en él, creo que todavía tendría mucho que aprender sobre lo que te gusta." Le besó en los labios antes de separarse y se marchó sonriendo con picardía al interior de la enfermería.

- o -

"¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Jack, que Arthur se podrá bien? No tiene buen aspecto."

"Lo se, pero confío en Jack más que en nadie en el mundo."

"Se lo que es eso, me ocurre lo mismo con Arthur, creo que no me importaría dar mi vida por él si fuera necesario." Sonrió con tristeza, pues ese momento le gustaría estar en la cama en lugar de Arthur. No podía pensar si quiera en la muerte de su amigo.

"Jack cuidará de él, todos lo haremos."

"Una pregunta y espero que no sea muy indiscreta. Entre Jack y tu…"

"Es difícil de explicar. Tal vez se parezca a tu relación con Arthur."

"¿Arthur y yo? No, no es así, no tenemos esa clase de relación, no como tu y Jack." Ianto sonrió al ver al muchacho sonrojarse y tampoco le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que rozaba continuamente la mano de Arthur.

"Claro, vosotros tan sólo sois amigos, tu darías tu vida por él y no vas a acostarte hasta que despierte. Supongo que es lo que hacen todos los buenos amigos." Merlin no supo que contestar. "Voy a dejar estas vendas aquí y vuelvo en seguida."

Cuando Merlin se quedó sólo miró de nuevo a Arthur, ¿es que acaso Ianto había notado algo? Había estado guardando sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo y estaba seguro que Arthur no sabía nada.

Tal vez se le notara, pero ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, no mientras Arthur no mejorara por fin y supiera que estaba fuera de peligro.


	4. Chapter 4

La brisa de la bahía a aquellas primeras horas de la mañana, dio a Ianto en al cara, al menos así se despejaría un poco después de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche anterior. Tantas cosas en la cabeza no le habían dejado pegar ojo y no tener a Jack a su lado, porque estaba demasiado preocupado por el muchacho herido que tenían en la enfermería.

Ianto no se podía creer que estuvieran tan cerca de cambiar toda la historia si Arthur moría, si no llegaba a gobernar Camelot. Todo podía irse al traste si no conseguían mantener con vida al muchacho y mucho menos si no conseguían devolverlo a su tiempo.

Se preguntó que pasaría si eso llegaba a ocurrir. Tal vez él nunca llegaría a nacer, tal vez Torchwood jamás existiría o tal vez, por muy difícil que le resultara de pensarlo, Jack jamás llegara a estar en su vida.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habrías ido a casa a cambiarte de ropa." Al darse la vuelta, Jack estaba allí sonriente, aunque con aspecto cansado, apoyado en la barandilla como él, mirando el mar a lo lejos.

"No quería dejarte aquí solo con todo esto. Gwen se ha ido a casa con Rhys y aquí tenemos a un Arthur Pendragon herido y un joven Merlin aprendiendo a usar unos poderes que cree que tiene que mantener en secreto. Ese muchacho cree que tiene que guardar muchos se secretos." Terminó diciendo como si estuviera hablando para si mismo y el capitán no le estuviera escuchando.

"¿De que otros secretos hablas?" Jack lo miró en silencio. Ianto podía llegar a ser muy misterioso cuando quería ya demás siempre parecía saber más de lo que ocurría en Torchwood que todos los demás, incluido Jack. "Vamos dime que es lo que sabes." Se acercó a Ianto y le dio un pequeño golpe con la cadera mientras seguía sonriéndole.

"Creía que tu también lo habías visto." Mantuvo la mirada fija en el mar. De alguna forma se sentía identificado con Merlin, escondiendo un secreto, ocultando sus sentimientos hacia otra persona por miedo a lo que todos los demás dijeran o por miedo a ser rechazado por esa persona.

"No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Ya, hace mucho que me había dado cuenta de eso. puedes ver cuando se acerca una terrible amenaza sobre la tierra, pero las cosas que tienes a tu lado ni las intuyes." Ianto suspiró inconsciente y se dio la vuelta mirando a la oficina de turismo donde todo el mundo creía que trabajaba, recordando todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza durante todas las horas que había estado allí, seguramente Merlin debía pensar cosas similares a las suyas.

"Vale hoy te has vuelto muy misterioso de repente Mr. Jones. ¿De que estamos hablando?" Ianto le miró sonriendo.

"Merlin está enamorado de Arthur y apenas puede ocultarlo, lo intenta, pero cuando está solo cuando está con él mientras el _príncipe_ duerme, habla con él y le dice cosas, bueno que no se dicen a un simple buen amigo y mucho menos a tu señor."

"Le has estado espiando… Qué pícaro por tu parte Ianto." Le acarició la mejilla y notó que el muchacho se sonrojaba por su contacto.

"No te lo voy a decir, ni siquiera debería haber estado escuchando aquello, pero me da pena. Está muy enamorado y no se atreve a decirlo por miedo al que dirán, a como reaccionará Arthur, por lo que pueda hacer su padre."

De repente Ianto notó el brazo del capitán rodeando su cuerpo y se acercó tanto que pudo notar su respiración sobre su cuello y su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. "Eso te ha quedado muy paternal, seguro que cuando llegué el momento eres un papá estupendo."

"Jack, por favor." Ianto emitió una risa ahogada. Después de todo el tiempo que llevaban acostándose, Jack todavía no se había dado cuenta de la realidad. Tal vez, después de todo, fuera una causa perdida seguir enamorado de él.

"Mira tal vez, lo que Arthur está esperando es que Merlin de el primer paso y le diga algo de lo que siente, tal vez tenga miedo de que le rompan el corazón, otra vez."

"Jack, son dos críos, no les han podido romper el corazón todavía hasta ese punto."

"¿Cuántos años tienes tu más que ellos? Y ya ves por lo que…" Jack se dio cuenta demasiado tarde había hablado más de la cuenta y que debería haberse callado mucho antes.

Pocas veces habían hablado de lo ocurrido con Liza y de lo mal que lo había pasado Ianto durante los siguiente meses. tampoco habían hablado mucho de la forma tan extraña que había comenzado su relación y donde estaba ahora esa relación.

"Lo siento, no quería decir eso."

"Te he entendido Jack, pero sigo pensando que es mejor decir las cosas como son." Se dio la vuelta y miró a Jack a los ojos. No lo solía hacer muy a menudo pues la mayor parte de las veces se sentía intimidado por los ojos azules del capitán, que podían atravesarlo en un solo segundo, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Pero ahora lo hacía porque estaba a punto de ser completamente sincero, porque estaba a punto de decirle a Jack todo lo que le había dado miedo decir antes, al igual que a Merlin y entonces ya no habría marcha atrás.

"¿Dirías que quieres a alguien aún sin estar seguro como va a reaccionar la otra persona?" Continuó diciendo Ianto. "Le dirías que no puedes imaginar la vida sin él… o ella, aún a pesar de que puedas ser rechazado?" Le temblaba la voz, pero no le importaba. "Merlin puede meterse en graves problemas si lo dice y si Arthur no da un paso adelante, pues entonces nunca podrá estar seguro."

De repente Jack dio un paso adelante y Ianto se quedó clavado en el sitio.

"Te quiero."

Ianto se rió. "¿Cómo has dicho?"

De repente en controlador del vortex de Jack comenzó a sonar con fuerza, en el peor momento que Ianto pudiera imaginar. El capitán echó a correr sin decir nada y el joven agente le siguió, preguntándose si eso había sido real o se trataba de alguno de los juegos de Jack. El capitán fue directamente a la habitación de Arthur y al llegar allí, vio que el chico se convulsionaba en la cama sin parar y que Merlin junto a él lo miraba aterrado.

"¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Qué le está pasando a Arthur? Dijisteis que estaba bien, que se recuperaría. ¿Es que acaso vuestra ciencia no puede sanarle?" El muchacho estaba nervioso, pero sabía que no podía usar su magia sin revelar quien era realmente. Ianto lo apartó un poco.

"Ianto creo que tiene una hemorragia interna, vamos a tener que intervenirle otra vez." Jack observó a Ianto y tan sólo con una mirada pudo decirle que la cosa no pintaba bien para el príncipe.

"Necesitamos que te quedes aquí hasta que volvamos. Te prometo que vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para curar a Arthur." Merlin tan sólo asintió, sin quitar los ojos de su amigo. Estos pronto se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver que se lo llevaban de nuevo, con el miedo de no poder volver a verle con vida nunca más y no haberle podido decir lo que realmente sentía por él cuando había tenido tiempo.

- o -

Todo aquello había pasado tan rápido que Merlin se había podido hacer a la idea de que realmente estaban en el futuro y que tantos siglos después sus nombres todavía fueran conocidos. Pero se preguntó como era posible que su nombre, el de un simple sirviente pudiera perdurar en el tiempo de la misma forma que el del futuro rey de Camelot.

Pero no había podido asimilarlo, igual que no había podido asimilar que Arthur estaba luchando por su vida a causa de un tipo que había aparecido de la nada dispuesto a matarlo. Lo había visto herido muchas veces, pero nunca se había sentido tan impotente como en esta ocasión. Se sentó en la misma cama en la que había estado Arthur un momento antes y se acurrucó allí, pues hacía demasiadas horas que no dormía. El cansancio se apoderó de él con rapidez.

Comenzó a soñar, aunque más bien se trató de un recuerdo de aquellos dos días. Se vio as si mismo intentando comprender todo lo que había pasado. También vio a Ianto y al capitán, el joven agente le pareció preocupado, seguramente sería por Arthur y no le quitaba la vista de encima a Jack. Lo vio sonreír discretamente y le recordó a él cuando pensaban en estar con Arthur.

Por la noche lo habían dejado quedarse a cuidar de Arthur.

"Es a lo que me dedico." Había dicho él, que no pensaba moverse de aquella habitación. Ianto fue el último en salir y en cuanto cerró la puerta se sentó junto a la cama y tocó la frente de su amigo, tenía fiebre pero no parecía muy alta, afortunadamente. "Te vas a poner bien y vamos a salir de esta. Hemos pasado por muchas peores." Sonrió, eso era cierto, recordaba muchas aventuras de las que había estado seguro que no iban a salir con vida y allí estaban.

"Este sitio es raro y no me hace gracia que me hayas dejado solo con esta gente. Ya sabes que no soy un guerrero como tu, si tengo que enfrentarme a ellos, estoy seguro que ese tal capitán, podría vencerme con una sola mano. Asía necesito que te recuperes cuanto antes, para poder protegerme como siempre haces."

Merlin tomó la mano de su compañero con fuerza y la apretó contra la suya. Miró hacia atrás y cuando creyó que no había nadie le besó el dorso de la mano y lo frotó contra su mejilla.

"No me dejes ¿vale? No me abandones aquí. Si ya me cuesta pensar que te pueda pasar algo en batalla en casa, ¿Cómo quieres que acepte que puedes morir por una herida mal curada o una infección o algo así? Si pudiera usaría algo de magia para curarte, pero no se… si tengo que hacerlo para salvarte la vida lo haré sin dudar."

Trató de no llorar, ya sabía que a Arthur no le gustaba verle llorar, decía que eso le hacía más débil. Se mordió el labio y con cuidado apartó algunos mechones de la frente de Arthur. lo escuchó protestar al intentar moverse, a causa del dolor.

"No, no intentes moverte, te vas a hacer más daño." Le susurró al oído y sin saber porque lo hizo, le besó en la mejilla y bajó hasta sus labios, donde deposito un tierno beso. "Supongo que no nunca lo sabrás pero hace mucho que te quiero y por eso estoy siempre contigo. no es que la vida de sirviente me emocione, pero eso me da ocasión para estar cerca de ti."

Para entonces Ianto estaba en la puerta, sin querer escuchar aquello, pero comprendiéndolo demasiado bien. "Si, estoy enamorado de ti, aunque al principio creí que eras un completo arrogante, ni niñato, y lo sigues siendo no vamos a engañarnos, pero hay algo más en ti. Algo que tratas de ocultar a los que te rodean pero que a mi no puedes, porque guardo demasiados secretos propios. ¿Por qué no tratas de ser sincero comigo?

"Se que no siempre eres el valiente príncipe que salva Camelot de todos los problemas. Eres humano como todos los demás y si cuando te hieren te hace daño y te quejas porque no haces lo mismo cuando te sientes mal? Estoy aquí por ti, hace mucho que estoy a tu lado y tu parece que no te enteras. Tan sólo espero una señal, una mirada, algo que me diga que me ves no sólo como tu criado, sino que al menos podemos ser amigos de verdad."

Arthur se volvió a remover y un momento más tarde Merlin se despertó cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Ianto otra vez.

"Lo siento no quería molestarte."

"Da igual, como está."

"Creo que esta vez lo hemos conseguido, pero va a necesitar tiempo para recuperarse y sobretodo, te va a necesitar a ti." No dijo nada más, tan sólo sonrió, pero Merlin comprendió lo que eso significaba porque en cuestión de sentimientos los dos se entendían perfectamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin se dejó caer en el sofá, estaba terriblemente agotado y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, había estado tan preocupado por Arthur que no se había molestado en descansar lo más mínimo. Había dormido unas pocas horas aquí y allá, pero no había conseguido descansar y ahora su cuerpo se lo estaba reprochando.

Cerró los ojos un momento y sin darse cuenta se quedó transpuesto en el sofá. Hacía días que no soñaba y mucho menos lo hacía con Arthur, lo vio en el castillo, levantándose de la cama como todos los días, le sonreía y Merlin se quedaba unos segundos perdido en los ojos azules de su señor. Arthur sonrió y dijo algo, aunque Merlin no pudo escucharlo.

Se acercó a él y Arthur alargó la mano hasta su amigo, esperando a que Merlin la tomara. Merlin dudó, su amigo nunca había hecho algo así, pero él tampoco se había sentido nunca tan bien.

"Vamos ¿tienes miedo de mi? Que no te voy a comer." Arthur continuaba sonriendo y poco a poco se fue acercando a Merlin, hasta que pudo tomar su mano él sólo y además puso la otra en la cintura de su amigo. "¿Ves? Que no te vas a quemar por tocarme ¿O si?"

Arthur esperó, ¿Acaso Merlin tenía que contestar a aquello? En cuyo caso ¿Qué tenía hacer, lo que realmente quería decir o lo que sería normal contestar? Estaba hecho un lío, incluso aunque una parte de él sabía que estaba durmiendo y no se trataba más que de un sueño, se sentía falta, tanto consigo mismo por no poder ser sincero, como con Arthur por pedirle una respuesta.

"Los dos podríamos quemarnos Arthur." No se podía creer que el príncipe continuara sonriéndole, como si fuera algo tan natural entre ellos dos. "esto no se lo que debemos hacer, no podemos."

"No Merlin, no te confundas, tienes razón en que no debemos." Arthur se acercó tanto a él que Merlin podía ya sentir su respiración en su cuello. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos, siempre y cuando nadie nos descubra y sinceramente, yo no voy a decir nada ¿Vas a hacerlo tu?"

La mano de Arthur se deslizó por su espalda subiendo hasta su nuca. Merlin se estremeció. "No, claro que no voy a decir nada."

Sin esperarlo, los labios de Arthur se perdieron por su cuello, besándole con tanta intensidad que le hizo gemir levemente. Sintió que su rostro se ruborizada, más por miedo a que alguien pudiera escucharle fuera de la habitación a lo que estaba ocurriendo; pues por mucho que quisiera negarlo, aquello lo había esperado mucho tiempo.

Un ruido lo despertó de golpe, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la base de Torchwood, había sido un sueño tan real, que en algún momento se había olvidado que no lo era.

"Lo siento, no quería molestarte." Ianto cogió la bandeja que se le había caído al suelo. "Pareces agotado, deberías echarte en una cama de verdad, ese sofá no es muy bueno para dormir." Merlin lo miró en silencio y sin decir nada más Ianto siguió su camino.

El sueño no había sido nada reparador, pues casi se sentía más cansado que al principio, sobretodo después de lo que había descubierto que había en su mente, cuales eran sus sentimientos por Arthur, aquellos que había tratado de guardar durante tanto tiempo y que ahora sin más salían a la luz. Tan sólo esperaba que nadie más lo hubiera notado.

Sonrió, pues no podía mentirse por más tiempo, no podía seguir pensando que no pasaba nada, que pensar en Arthur besándole, en el joven príncipe haciendo cosas con las que había imaginado muchas noches, no importaba, cuando en realidad, se moría porque fueran reales.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Sobresaltado ante quien le hablaba, Merlin levantó la cabeza y justo delante de él se encontró con Jack. "Ianto me ha dicho que tienes mal aspecto, pero no me imaginaba que tanto. Deberías…"

"Lo se, lo se, ya me lo ha dicho tu compañero, que debería descansar y todo eso, pero la verdad es que no puedo, no mientras mi señor me necesite, si le ocurre algo mientras yo estoy durmiendo, no me lo perdonaría nunca."

Merlin se restregó las manos por el rostro para intentar espabilarse y no volver a quedarse dormido y al abrir de nuevo los ojos, Jack seguía ahí de pie, como un soldado esperando órdenes, los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y la mirada clavada en él.

"¿Desea algo capitán Harkness?"

"¿Podrías ser sincero conmigo?" Merlin lo miró confundido, pues apenas tenía confianza con Jack, como para poder prometerle que sería sincero. Sin embargo no dijo nada y esperó a que el capitán le aclarara lo que quería decir. "Algo te ronda por la cabeza y hasta que no lo saques no vas a poder descansar."

"Capitán, espero que no le siente mal esto, pero no me siento familiarizado con ninguno de ustedes, como para hablar con sinceridad sobre nada y mucho menos sobre mis propios sentimientos."

Entonces tendría que ir de cara, preguntarle las cosas directamente y ayudarle a descubrir que no era nada malo que sentía. Jack se sentó en el sofá junto al muchacho y pensó como decirlo, para luego darse cuenta que ir directamente al grano sería lo mejor.

"¿Estás enamorado de Arthur?"

Merlin se levantó del sofá de golpe, como si el asiento hubiera empezado a arder. Se volvió hacia el capitán con ojos desorbitados y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras tardaron más de lo que hubiera esperado en salir.

"¿Cómo dice! ¿Por qué me pregunta algo así capitán? Arthur es mi señor y yo soy su criado, haría todo por él, pero…"

"No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Le quieres? No tienes porque esconderlo, al menos no este siglo y menos con nosotros." Jack se levantó y miró a los ojos a Merlin. Sabía que podía ganarse la confianza del muchacho. Sonrió al ver lo tenso que estaba el joven mago. "No pienses que soy un cotilla, tan sólo he aprendido que es mejor tener las cosas claras, al menos en la cabeza de uno mismo para ser feliz y poder tener una vida saludable."

"Capitán no se que tipo de relaciones se dan en este siglo, como usted dice, pero de donde nosotros venimos…"

"No me empieces por lo que está bien o lo que está mal en tu época, porque lo que quiero saber es que es lo que tu sientes realmente. Aunque no haría falta que me lo dijeras, se te nota en la forma en la que lo miras."

"¿Qué es lo que se nota?" Dijo un Merlin más que alterado.

Si Arthur llegaba a enterarse de algo así, lo mataría o como mínimo lo desterraría del reino. Arthur no era tal y como había soñado que el príncipe podía ser, no tendría nunca esos sentimientos por él, por mucho que lo deseara, por mucho que ansiara decirle la verdad, no había forma de que Arthur pudiera tenerlos.

"Le quieres, estás enamorado de Arthur y te mueres por decírselo, pero es normal que tengas miedo."

"No tengo miedo, simplemente se que Arthur no siente nada de lo que usted dice capitán."

"Llámame Jack."

"Arthur no siente nada romántico por mi y nunca lo hará." Se volvió a sentar soltado un largo suspiro agotado. "¿Qué más da? Aunque los tuviera, en cuanto sea rey, tendrá que casarse y tener un heredero, yo no pinto nada ahí, por no decir que su padre acabaría conmigo en cuanto se enterara."

Jack se sentó junto al muchacho y sonrió con ternura. Aunque le había costado, por fin el joven mago se estaba abriendo a él, lo había visto ya, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, había visto en el muchacho, la misma mirada de hombre enamorado que había visto en Ianto tantas veces. Era la misma mirada de miedo a decir la verdad, a ser rechazado, a que el hombre al que querían no sintiera lo mismo por ellos.

Hacía mucho que la veía en Ianto y eso le gustaba, pues había hecho todo lo posible para demostrarle a Ianto que le quería, que no había nadie más en su vida, excepto tal vez, en el ámbito estrictamente profesional. Pero Merlin, pobre muchacho, enamorado en "secreto" de su mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo, señor, además de príncipe de Camelot.

Cualquier otra persona podría decir que aquello no tenía ningún futuro posible, pero a Jack le encantaban las causas perdidas, los desafíos imposibles y además, estaba empezando a cogerle cierto cariño a los dos recién llegados. Tal vez fuera porque había estado a punto de matarlos o porque en realidad, le recordaban a él mismo, pero quería ayudarles.

"Realmente le quieres ¿verdad?"

Aunque tardó unos segundos en contestar, Merlin asintió resignado. "Pero no puedo hacer nada. Además yo no… yo nunca." El muchacho se ruborizó al darse cuenta lo que había estado a punto de decir. Bajó la mirada, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jack lo había leído en sus ojos.

El capitán sonrió y puso la mano sobre el hombro del chico.

"No debes verlo así, la primera vez que das un beso a otro hombre… si realmente te gusta, si sientes algo por él, es la mayor emoción que vas a sentir en mucho tiempo." Por primera vez Merlin lo escuchaba con atención. "Mira no hace falta que seas un experto, ni mucho menos, tan sólo tienes que ser sincero con él, si los dos sentís algo por el otro, si queréis que ocurra algo entre vosotros, entonces te puedo asegurar que lo recordarás siempre."

"¿Qué sentiste la primera vez?"

Jack rió, como para olvidar aquel momento.

"No era más que un crío, con quince años no sabía nada de la vida y mucho menos de lo que se refería a los sentimientos. Pero conocí a un hombre, tenía unos veinte años, pero desde el primer momento supe que se había fijado en mi. Me deje llevar, bueno él se dejó llevar, él vino hacia mi una noche y me llevó a un lugar apartado, no dijo nada, tan sólo me miró a los ojos, rodeó mi cuerpo con ambas manos y me besó. Simplemente ocurrió."

"Pero besar a un hombre no será lo mismo que besar a una mujer." Merlin se retorcía las manos nervioso, cuando había despertado aquella mañana, no hubiera esperado nunca tener aquella conversación.

"No, no es lo mismo, pero es algo mucho más sencillo, más… no se, si es diferente y al mismo tiempo, creo que te sientes mejor, más natural, más como tu mismo, no se si me entiendes." Merlin negó con la cabeza. "Claro, no sabes lo que te hablo."

"Quieres que me deje llevar, que sea yo mismo con Arthur, pero tal vez no siente lo mismo por mi."

"¿Qué te dice tu corazón?"

"Supongo que lo que yo quiero oír."

"Vamos dime lo que tu crees y se sincero."

Merlin se mordió el labio. "Creo que… yo diría… vale hemos cruzado las miradas y creo que se sentía incómodo al hacerlo con gente delante, más de una vez he sentido que quería decirme algo, pero algo en su interior le ha dicho que no lo hiciera. Creo que me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que serían normales teniendo en cuenta que no soy más que un siervo y por más que no quiera reconocerlo, es mi mejor amigo. Además… no se, pero un día creo que… estuvo a punto de… pero apareció Gwen y se olvidó."

"¿Crees que iba a besarlte?"

"Estábamos tan cerca, en su habitación, me dijo que no me fuera que quería hablar conmigo, pero luego no dijo nada y se sentó a mi lado, me miró a los ojos y sentí que estaba nervioso, cosa muy rara en él."

"¿Le hubieras besado tu?"

"Ni siquiera se como hacerlo."

"La primera vez es la más difícil, pero la más bonita. Si quieres que no se espante, si quieres besarle tu a él," Jack se acercó al muchacho y puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Merlin. "Mírale a los ojos y no digas nada, deja que vuestras miradas se entrelacen y que los dos sepáis lo que queréis hacer. Deja que los segundos pasen, deja que el ambiente cambien a vuestro alrededor, que el tiempo se detenga." Merlin tragó saliva, estaba sintiéndolo, justo lo que el capitán le estaba diciendo. "Y cuando sepas que es el momento apropiado, entonces deja que vuestros labios se junten." Jack hizo lo mismo, juntó lentamente sus labios con los del muchacho y le dio un tierno beso, que apenas duró unos segundos. "Es algo que ocurre, simplemente ocurre."

Jack se levantó. "No te des más, simplemente deja que ocurra." Se marchó a su oficina y Merlin se quedó allí sentado, pensando si aquello había ocurrido de verdad.

Ianto se ocultó en las escaleras, no se podía creer lo que había visto, Jack estaba besando a aquel muchacho, por lo que no había cambiado, no era nada distinto del capitán Harkness que había conocido al llegar y él como un estúpido se había enamorado.


	6. Chapter 6

"Menudo día, nunca me hubiera esperado hacer de cupido con esos dos." Jack se sentó en su mesa y ojeó los papales que tenía delante, sin prestarle atención. "Merlin es un encanto, si Arthur no le quiere, creo que es un estúpido."

Al no recibir respuesta de Ianto, levantó la mirada con curiosidad. Lo encontró apoyado en la puerta, con la mirada puesta en el suelo y una expresión nerviosa. Ni siquiera le había escuchado. Jack se comportaba con normalidad después de haber besado a aquel muchacho; siempre se comportaba de una forma completamente normal cuando se iba por las noches, cuando lo dejaba sólo en la cama creyendo que Ianto no se había enterado. Pero el joven agente ya no podía más.

"Ianto ¿estás bien? Pareces preocupado."

"Si lo parezco será porque lo estoy."

Jack se acercó a él e intentó rodear su cintura con las manos, pero Ianto se apartó, en esa ocasión no se lo iba a poner tan sencillo como un par de carantoñas para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Ahora que, de alguna forma, Jack había aceptado un tipo de relación parecida a ser su novio, Ianto no quería volver al paso anterior.

"Vamos dime que te pasa, ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?"

"Jack, por favor, deja de hacerte el sorprendido." Ianto salió de la oficina y recorrió la plataforma que dividía por lo alto toda la base. Al mirar abajo vio a Merlin dormido en el mismo sofá y una punzada de dolor se apoderó de su corazón.

Se detuvo en seco, la mirada fija en el muchacho, preguntándose que tendría para que Jack se sintiera atraído por él y por un momento, una pesadilla cruzó por su cabeza ¿y si aquel beso, no era más que el principio de una relación muy similar a la que había comenzado con él? ¿y si Jack se había cansado de él y quería estar con alguien nuevo, más joven, más inocente que él?

Su manos se agarrotaron sobre la barandilla y sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de perder a Jack, de que le capitán encontrara a otra persona mejor que él o que al menos le interesara más que Ianto.

"Ianto, vamos ¿Qué pasa?"

"Te he visto, he visto como besabas a Merlin. No has esperado mucho para saltar sobre él. Por favor, no es más que niño y ya estás detrás de él. ¿Es que no has visto como mira a Arthur? Está enamorado de él y tu intentas meterte en medio."

La risa de Jack hizo que Ianto dejara de hablar, el muchacho se dio le vuelta, tenía ganas de pegarle, por tratarle así, como si fuera un pedazo de basura que pudiera tirar en cualquier momento.

Dio un paso hacia él, pero automáticamente se dio la vuelta, intentando no escuchar a Jack que no dejaba de llamarle.

"Me has visto besándole, vale, pero a lo mejor no has visto toda la historia, a lo mejor te has dejado algo y teniendo en cuenta mi historial, a lo mejor has deducido algo demasiado rápido."

"¿Demasiado rápido? ¿Qué es lo que he deducido demasiado rápido si te voy besándole? Eso sólo significa una cosa y sinceramente, no soy tan liberal como piensas y me gusta compartir al hombre que me gusta con un muchacho venido del futuro y que por cierto se le da bastante mal besar."

"¿Tanto te has fijado?" Dijo Jack con una amplia sonrisa.

Ianto gruño, no podía creer como era posible que Jack siempre estuviera de buen humor, incluso cuando alguien el estaba echando la bronca. Por eso no dijo nada y continuó caminando, mientras miraba continuamente al muchacho, preguntándose, que tenía un muchacho sin experiencia que no tuviera él.

Entonces se dio cuenta, como si de una visión en su mente se hubiera tratado, se dio la vuelta y al darse cuenta que Jack estaba tras él, evitó que le tocara antes de hablar.

"Eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad? Quieres chicos sin experiencia, para descubrirnos las maravillas que puede ofrecernos estar con Jack Harkness. Pues lo siento Jack, pero yo no quiero seguir con esto, porque por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, yo te quiero y eso no incluye, darle clases al muchacho sobre como…"

"¿Te podrías callar un momento?"

Jack lo empujó contra la pared, o aprisionó entre sus brazos y esperó a que Ianto dejara de hacer fuerza para intentar liberarse, antes de aflojar. Lo miró a los ojos y sujetó su rostro para evitar que dejara de mirarle a los ojos.

"Al menos podrías dejar que te aclarara lo que has visto. Aunque gracias, al menos ya se que eres un chico celoso y que no te gusta compartirme con nadie más. Eso me gusta."

"Jack por favor…"

"Muy bien, muy bien, te lo contaré todo, primero quiero que me digas que diferencias encuentras."

"¿Diferencias? Jack de que estás hablando."

"De las diferencias que encuentras entre el beso que viste que le di a Merlin y la forma en la que te beso a ti." Jack arropó el cuerpo de Ianto entre sus dos brazos y de nuevo lo apretó con fuerza, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, más se hubiera liberado.

Sin decir nada más, le besó apasionadamente, hasta que el muchacho abrió la boca y permitió que Jack penetrara en él. Suspiró, Jack siempre conseguía hacerle suspirar, tan sólo era necesario un beso del capitán, para que Ianto lo olvidara todo y tan sólo sintiera el cuerpo de Jack contra él.

"¿Y bien? Ahora dime, ¿crees que le besé a él de la misma forma?" Ianto tan sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras Jack le cogía la mano y tiraba de él para llevarlo de vuelta a la oficina, para explicara lo que realmente había ocurrido con el muchacho.

- o -

Merlin no podía pegar ojo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho el capitán y sobretodo lo que él mismo había dicho. Nunca había sido un secreto para él lo que sentía por Arthur, pero nunca se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta hasta ese día.

Si, estaba enamorado del príncipe, como nunca lo había estado por nadie. En realidad, nunca se había enamorado y mucho menos había sentido nada parecido por un hombre, sobretodo porque en cuanto alguien se enterara en el mundo del que ellos venían, al menos él sería hombre muerto.

Pero no lo podía evitar, no podía dejar de pensar en Arthur, en su sonrisa cuando se metía con él, en la forma de despertarse como un gato desperezándose poco a poco, excepto cuando Merlin le abría las cortinas de su habitación de golpe y entonces recibía un almohadazo en la cara. No podía olvidar cada vez que Arthur estaba preocupado y le contaba que era lo que le rondaba por la cabeza o las veces en las que habían estado solos en algún bosque, hablando como si fueran realmente dos buenos amigos.

Todo estaba en su mente, cada momento, cada palabra, cada gesto, todo estaba allí, con él, en su mente, en sus recuerdos y por más que intentaba dejarlo a un lado y pensar que no se trataba más que de un inmenso respeto por el príncipe, siempre aparecía una vocecilla en su mente diciéndole que se estaba mintiendo.

Así que, demasiado confundido como para poder dormir, Merlin decidió ir a la habitación de Arthur. Hacía horas que no lo había visto, pues le habían dicho que estaba durmiendo, pero necesitaba estar con él, verle al menos y saber que se iba a recuperar.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó allí, Arthur ya estaba despierto y le miró, estaba muy pálido, había perdido demasiada sangre y tardaría en recuperarse, pero al menos estaba vivo y eso era más de lo que Merlin podía haber esperado al llegar.

"Tienes mala cara. ¿Va todo bien?"

"Todos me habéis preguntando lo mismo. ¿Tanto se me nota?" Arthur sonrió y se preguntó porque su amigo estaba tan nervioso y sobretodo, porque no se había separado todavía de la puerta.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? Ese sofá parece bastante cómodo y me gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien al que conozca de más de dos horas. "

"¿Quieres hablar? Claro." Con paso dubitativo, Merlin anduvo por la habitación sin acercarse a la cama, de alguna forma, tenía miedo de estar demasiado cerca de su amigo. Tal y como había soñado unas horas antes, tenía miedo de quemarse.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Mira, esto es una completa locura, no se quien es tipo que intentó matarnos, ni donde estamos, tampoco se quien es hombre que nos salvó, pero al menos estamos vivos, así que alegra esa cara, que parece que estés en un velatorio."

"Lo siento, es que estoy preocupado. ¿Y si no podemos volver a casa?" Ni siquiera había pensado en eso hasta ese preciso instante, pero Merlin se dio cuenta que también merecía la pena preocuparse por ello.

"Encontraremos la forma, siempre lo hacemos. Pero algo me dice que hay algo más que te preocupa. ¿Es por mi? Si me ocurre algo, si por la herida…"

"No, tu estás bien. No es eso." Se sentó en el sofá, lo más lejos que pudo de Arthur.

¿Cómo podía el príncipe mirarle de esa forma? ¿No se daba cuenta lo que esos ojos azules, provocaban en él o sus manos, que no podía dejar de mirar y con las que ya había soñado más de una vez tocándole… Estaba a punto de volverse loco si no dejaba de pensar de esa forma. Seguramente fue un gesto inconsciente, pero Arthur se mordió el labio, ante lo cual Merlin sintió que el rubor de sus mejillas se había tremendamente intenso.

"Merlin."

¿Por qué tenía que usar ese tono de voz? Era lo más sexy que Merlin hubiera escuchado en su vida. Todo en Arthur era sexy, su boca, que en sus sueños siempre le besaba, sus manos, agarrando la sábana con fuerza, por el dolor, al intentar moverse y que deseaba que le tocaran a él y el resto de su cuerpo que tantas veces había visto en toda su gloria.

¿Realmente acababa de pensar eso? Tal vez hablar con Jack y decir en voz alta lo que realmente sentía por Arthur era lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta que estaba total y profundamente enamorado de él.

Sin poder evitarlo, se cubrió el rostro y respiró con fuerza y se armó de valor, tal vez Jack tuviera razón después de todo y no estuviera tan loco al pensar que Arthur también sentía algo por él aunque no se atrevía a expresarlo.

"Merlin ¿estás bien? Estás empezando a asustarme."

Merlin se levantó y sin decir nada, aunque su paso no era el más seguro del mundo, pero con la seguridad de que lo peor que podía pasar era que Arthur le diera un puñetazo, se sentó a su lado en la cama.

"Creo que necesito decirte algo."

"Muy bien, al menos tendremos algo en lo que pasar el rato." Arthur sonrió, pero Merlin mantuvo su semblante serio. "Mira se que no soy el mejor amigo posible para ti, teniendo cuenta que soy el príncipe pero ya sabes que me puedes contar todo lo que quieras, porque…"

Arthur no pudo terminar la frase, pues antes de hacerlo, pues la mano de Merlin sobre su barbilla, tal y como Jack le había enseñado le dejó sin habla.

"Puedes matarme por esto después si quieres, pero es algo que necesito hacer desde hace mucho tiempo."

Sin decir una palabra y tras pasar unos segundos en los que sus miradas se encontraron, como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor, Arthur se encontró con los labios de Merlin sobre los suyos. El joven mago cerró los ojos, no quería ver la expresión de su amigo, no quería ver lo disgustado que estaba, tan sólo quería disfrutar de ese momento, durante los pocos segundos que durara.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Arthur va a matarme. Tengo suerte que esté herido y apenas pueda moverse, porque si estuviera bien, me mataría por haberle besado. ¿Cómo he podido hacer algo así? ¿Cómo se me ha podido ocurrir algo semejante? Ha sido culpa de Jack, eso, le diré que ha sido culpa de Jack que él me convenció para hacerlo, que me dejé embaucar por sus palabras, creyendo que realmente sentía algo por él cuando en realidad se que tan sólo es mi amigo._

_Espero que se lo crea, de lo contrario no creo que vuelva a hablarme nunca más. Tal vez me odia por lo que acabo de hacer, tal vez no quiere volver a verme y me echa del reino. Mientras no se lo diga a su padre todo estará bien, porque si el rey se entera de que he besado a su hijo, será mucho peor que si descubre que uso la magia. Dios, ¿Por qué he tenido que convertirme en alguien impulsivo de repente?_

_Yo no soy así, no soy impulsivo, no me dejo llevar por mis emociones. ¿Por qué he tenido que hacerlo con algo así?"_

Merlin estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Arthur había dicho algo. En realidad no quería saber lo que le decía, porque seguramente sería mucho peor saber lo que pensaba después de haber recibido aquel beso. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la forma en la que iba matarlo después de aquello.

"Merlin ¿estás bien? te has quedado pálido de repente." Por fin escuchó la voz del príncipe, aunque todavía sonaba lejana en su mente, fuera de la realidad en la que el joven mago se encontraba en ese momento.

Por eso, cuando el príncipe le tocó el brazo, Merlin se sobresaltó como si de un gato se tratara y apunto estuvo de gritar. Lo miró con ojos desorbitados, esperando el momento en que le dijera que desapareciera.

Pero en su lugar, Arthur no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio sonriente, como nunca lo había hecho, como Merlin nunca lo había visto.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿No dices nada?" Preguntó Merlin con voz entrecortada y gesto tembloroso, pero la sonrisa de Arthur y sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos, no estaban ayudando mucho para que se sintiera cómodo allí después de lo que había ocurrido.

"Me has besado, no le veo tanto problema."

"¿Cómo que no le ves tanto problema? Supongo que deben ser los medicamentos que te están dando aquí, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, te acabo de besar, lo que significa que me gustas, que siento algo por ti y tu me dices que no es para tanto. Supongo que eso significa que no te gusto."

Merlin bajó la mirada, había pensado en tantas cosas que le podía decir su amigo y ahora resultaba que para él ese beso no había significado nada. ¿Ocurría lo mismo cuando se acostaba con todas aquellas chicas y luego no volvía a verlas? ¿Tampoco sentía entonces nada? Y lo que era peor todavía ¿Le convertía aquel beso a él en una de esas chicas?

Estaba hecho un lío y la expresión tranquila de Arthur no estaba ayudando lo más mínimo. Deseaba desaparecer de allí en ese mismo momento, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por usar su magia y hacerse invisible o en el mejor de los casos poder olvidar que aquello acababa de pasar.

"No me has entendido. No pretendía decir que no haya sentido nada, porque te puedo asegurar que he sentido mucho cuando me has besado. A lo que me refiero es que no se porque te has puesto tan pálido, nunca había provocado eso al besar a una mujer."

"Entonces…"

"Podrías acercarte un momento, con la herida y todas estas vendas, no me puedo mover libremente."

Arthur alargó la mano y esperó a que Merlin la cogiera. El brujo tardó unos segundos en hacerlo. Cuando lo hizo, Arthur tiró de él y consiguió hacer que se sentara junto a él en al cama, tan cerca que con incorporarse un poco pudo poner su mano sobre el cuello de Merlin y acercar su cabeza para besarle.

Se apoderó de sus labios sin que el joven brujo con tanta rapidez que Merlin no pudo hacer nada; no para evitarlo, sino para estar preparado. Tan sólo pudo dejarse llevar; al menos en esta ocasión pudo hacerlo, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sentimientos actuaran por él, que su corazón comenzara a latir con tanta fuerza, que creyó que se le saldría del pecho, sus manos, que apenas podía controlar por los nervios y el temblor continuo, se aferraron con fuerza a la espalda de Arthur y dejó que fuera el príncipe el que le besara en esta ocasión.

Tampoco fue consciente del momento en el que Arthur se separaba de él y volvía a recostarse en la cama, debido al dolor producido por la herida. Pero cuando Merlin abrió de nuevo los ojos y lo vio ahí tumbado, mirándole igual que antes, sonriente, como si estuviera guardándole una gran sorpresa, que realmente ya le había dado y su mano puesta sobre la del otro muchacho; la única reacción que Merlin sintió que podía hacer, era sonrojarse.

"Cuando digo algo lo digo en serio. ¿Te convences ahora de que me ha gustado tu primer beso? Porque si no me equivoco habrá sido tu primer beso."

Merlin guardó silencio un momento; no podía decirle que eso no era cierto, que había sido Jack el primer hombre al que había besado, sabía como se sentiría si le contaba la verdad. Por lo que decidió, cayarse y asentir.

"Dime una cosa." Arthur esperó a que el muchacho continuara hablando. "¿Soy el primer hombre al que besas o ha habido otros?" Se mordió el labio, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había preguntado.

"Estás celoso." El tono burlón de Arthur hizo que Merlin se sonrojara todavía más y por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, bajando la cabeza y apartándola del príncipe. Lo escuchó reírse y eso todavía lo puso más nervioso. "Merlin, acabamos de besarnos y estás celoso por no haber sido el primero."

"No estoy celoso." Sentenció, sin tener muy claras sus palabras. "Además, tienes que descansar, así que será mejor que me vaya, los dos tenemos cosas en las que pensar." Merlin se levantó de la cama velozmente, sin tan siquiera mirar a Arthur; por eso no se dio cuenta de las dos manos que rodearon su cintura y que tras tirar de él, hicieron que volviera a sentarse. "Arthur, lo digo en serio." Se volvió hacia el príncipe y al hacerlo Arthur depositó un beso rápido en los labios y volvió a tumbarse.

"Yo no tengo nada que pensar, tal solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para poder besarle sin miedo tu reacción. Hasta ahora no sabía si realmente sentías lo mismo que yo."

"Así que…"

"Si me gustas, si me encanta besarte y no, no había besado a ningún hombre antes, más que nada porque no me había sentido atraído por ningún otro hombre antes. Se podría decir que tu eres el que me estás pervirtiendo Merlin. Seguro que estás usando algún tipo de magia conmigo para engatusarme," Terminó diciendo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, que Merlin trató de devolver.

"_Si tu supieras lo que podría hacer con mi magia." _Pensó para si mismo el joven mago, manteniendo una sonrisa forzada.

Salió de la habitación, no había duda que Arthur estaba realmente agotado y tenía que dormir. Para Merlin fue todo un alivio porque ahora tenía poner las cosas en orden su propia mente, saber lo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar cuando estuvieran de vuelta en Camelot, aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba era si debía o no ser sincero con Arthur y decirle que usaba la magia.

"Deberías hablar con él y decirle la verdad." Merlin no se había dado cuenta que Ianto estaba apoyado en la pared, junto a la puerta de la habitación. Sin duda le estaba esperando.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Se lo que piensas y deberías decirle a Arthur lo que puedes hacer."

"¿Como sabéis vosotros que puedo usar la magia? Apenas lo saben un par de personas."

"No sabes quien vas a ser Merlin, hoy en día todavía se te recuerda a ti y a Arthur. Vas a hacer cosas increíbles y junto con Arthur seréis imparables."

"No puedo decírselo. Si su padre me entera, me matará y en el mejor de los casos me echará del reino y perderé a Arthur para siempre. Igual ahora es mucho más fácil ser brujo, pero de donde yo vengo, los brujos y hechiceros mueren en la hoguera." Merlin se apoyó en la pared y suspiró. "¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? Me gusta Arthur, bueno creo que estoy enamorado de él y se que él siento algo por mi, pero no puedo contarle quien soy de verdad, porque entonces podría nuestra posible relación secreta en peligro. Entonces nunca sabrá quien soy en realidad."

"Merlin, si Arthur realmente te quiere, te aceptará tal cual eres, pero lo peor que puedes hacer es ocultarle algo tan importante, porque a la larga saldrá a la luz y será mucho peor, no creo que para entonces se lo tomara muy bien."

"Lo dices como si supieras de lo que estás hablando."

Ianto sonrió apesadumbrado, había olvidado cuanto le había costado llegar a conocer casi todos los secretos de Jack e incluso en ese momento tenía dudas sobre que más le escondería el capitán.

"En realidad si que lo se. Habla con él. Si realmente le quieres tanto como dices, debes decírselo. Cuando se encuentre mejor, cuando sepáis que es lo que sentís el uno por el otro, tienes que decirle que usas la magia."

Merlin asintió, en el fondo ya sabía esa respuesta, ya se lo había dicho a sí mismo incluso cuando no había nada entre ellos. Quería ser sincero con su mejor amigo, hablarle de todas las veces que le había salvado la vida gracias a la magia. Pero nunca se había atrevido, pensaba que las cosas estaban mejor así. Ahora se preguntaba si eso era cierto.

El muchacho se marchó pasillo adelante y se cruzó con Jack que lo observó silencio. Al ver a Ianto un poco más adelante fue hasta él.

"Ahora es cuando dices que lo has oído todo."

Jack sonrió, desde luego su compañero lo conocía realmente bien.

"Me alegro que hayas dicho eso. Porque tienes razón, debería haber sido sincero contigo hace mucho tiempo. En realidad no se porque no lo hice. Pero bueno… supongo que ya no hay solución para echar el tiempo atrás."

Sin decir nada, Ianto comenzó a caminar, pero se dio la vuelta y alargó la mano, que Jack no tardó en coger.

"Hablando de ser sincero. Quiero que nos dejemos de jueguecitos y tonterías, los dos sabemos donde queremos ir con esta relación. Lo que yo me pregunto es si nuestros destinos son los mismos."

Ianto miró directamente a Jack, por fin lo había dicho, por fin había sido completamente sincero con él. No quería preguntarse si había hecho bien o no, si con esa declaración había roto su relación con Jack o si el capitán daría un paso adelante hacia él. No lo sabía y no quería saberlo. Tan sólo lo había dicho y eso era suficiente, ahora tan sólo podía esperar.


	8. Chapter 8

"Señor." Uno de los soldados de Uther entró en el salón del trono. Allí estaba el rey, cabizbajo igual que los últimos días, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Hacía días que había dejado de lado sus obligaciones en la corte, pues su hijo había desaparecido y no había señales de él por ningún lado. Lo habían buscado dentro y fuera del reino, hasta estar a punto de entrar en territorio enemigo. Pero Arthur no había aparecido. Nadie lo había visto, nadie había pedido rescate por él, nada simplemente, el príncipe había desaparecido.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Contestó el rey sin levantar si quiera la mirada.

"Lo siento señor, pero la partida de búsqueda ha vuelto y siguen sin noticias del príncipe. Volverán a salir mañana."

"Gracias." Dijo escuetamente el rey, pues ya poco le importaban las palabras que no significaran el regreso de su hijo.

"No perdemos la esperanza majestad, estamos seguros que lo encontraremos."

Uther no dijo nada y el soldado se retiró. El rey no había probado bocado alguno en casi dos días; pero eso ya no importaba, pues su hijo no estaba, no sólo le heredero al trono, sino su único hijo. No sabía cuantas veces le había dicho que realmente le quería, que estaba orgulloso de él o que supiera que iba a ser un gran rey, pero ahora sabía que no habían sido las suficientes, pues empezaba a pensar que no se lo podría volver a decir nunca.

"Señor." Gaius entró en el salón, pero el rey no pareció enterarse

"¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?"

"Lo siento, supongo que es un mal momento."

"No, yo lo siento Gaius, yo soy el que lo siento, además, ahora ya no hay ningún buen momento para mi. Si al menos supiera lo que le ha ocurrido a mi hijo. Si alguien lo ha matado, si…" El rey no continuó hablando, pues no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo y menos cuando pensaba en todo lo que le había podido ocurrir a su hijo.

"Lo se señor, por eso he venido, quería saber si hay noticias de su hijo y de Merlin, imagino que estarían juntos cuando les ocurriera… quien sabe lo que les ocurrió. El chico es como un hijo para mi y no quiero ni pensar que le haya ocurrido algo terrible."

"Se como te sientes viejo amigo. Pero no, no se nada de mi hijo ni de Merlin. Sea lo que sea que les haya pasado, mis hombres todavía no lo han averiguado."

"¿Podría pedirle una cosa?"

"Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Si sabe algo, si obtiene alguna información, le rogaría que me lo dijera." El rey asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la entrada de Morgana, seguida de Gwen, en el salón hizo que interrumpiera la conversación. "¿Qué ocurre hija?"

"Gwen ha encontrado esta sábana manchada de sangre en los aposentos de Arthur." La joven sirvienta acerco al rey la sábana, que Uther no tardó en coger entre sus manos temblorosas.

"Dios mío."

"Señor todavía no sabemos…"

"Podría ser sangre de mi hijo, entonces es muy probable que Arthur se encuentre herido." Uther mantuvo en sus manos, con fuerza, la sábana, como si pudiera sentir que se trataba de su propio hijo. "¿Has encontrado algo más que nos pueda ayudar?"

Sin saber que decir, Gwen negó con la cabeza. Sabía que aquella noticia iba a ser un duró golpe para el rey, pero al menos era precisamente eso, una noticia sobre el paradero de su hijo.

"Gracias podéis retiraros. Gauis, tu también, por favor, necesito estar solo."

Gaius no sabía si el rey era creyente, o si solía rezar con asiduidad, pero se lo imaginó rogando por encontrar a Arthur, ahora que toda esperanza estaba puesta en un milagro, tal vez el rey había empezado a rezar por dar con él sano y salvo. El médico también lo había hecho durante las últimas noches, tanto por Arthur como por Merlin.

No había ninguna duda que estarían juntos, donde quiera que estuviera ese lugar. Esperaba que no hubiera sido nada relacionado con la magia, pues entonces podía haber ocurrido lo peor. Tal vez… había tantas cosas en las que el médico podía pensar, había visto tantas situaciones distintas provocadas por la magia; tan sólo esperaba que la magia de Merlin no tuviera nada que ver con eso.

Se dirigió hacia su casa, todo el mundo en la cuidad estaba entristecido por la desaparición del príncipe, que la poca gene que se movía por las calles, lo hacía en silencio, por respecto la tristeza del rey.

Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta que había un pequeño grupo de hombre entre las sombras de la muralla, hablando en voz baja, su instinto después de muchos años de intentos de traiciones y conspiraciones en el reino, le decía que era bastante sospechoso. Se acercó sin que le vieran y cuando estuvo a la distancia apropiada para poder escuchar sin ser descubierto, se detuvo para saber lo que decían.

"¿Cómo que no sabes donde está? Dijiste que sería fácil matarlo. Ahora me dices que has perdido al maldito príncipe. Debería matarte por esto a ti."

"Lo siento, estaba a punto de acabar con él, aunque no fui yo el que le hirió, fue el otro hombre, ese brujo aparecido de nada. Él fue quien se lo llevó."

"Donde se lo llevó, maldita sea."

Gaius no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando; si eso era cierto, aquellos villanos eran los culpables de la desaparición del príncipe y seguramente de Merlin. El príncipe estaba herido ¿y que había de Merlin?

Continuó escuchando y trató de grabar en su mente la imagen de aquellos hombres, para que los soldados pudieran atraparlos una vez le diera la noticia al rey. Pero ahora mismo tenía que saber todo lo que había ocurrido.

"Quiero a Arthur Pendragon muerto de una vez por todas y quiero ver su cadáver. Si no serás tu el que mueras. Llevo mucho tiempo luchando por conseguir esto, como para que ahora perderlo todo."

"Lo siento mi señor."

"No quiero tus excusas, quiero que sigas el rastro y termines con el maldito príncipe de una vez por todas." El hombre que hablaba sujetó a su subordinado de la cabeza. "Me igual que seas mi hijo Morrisey, quiere ese trono y para eso necesito el cadáver de Arthur. Sino, será la tuya la que rodará."

El hombre más joven se estremeció, pese a que su padre debía rondar una edad bastante avanzada, siempre le había tenido miedo.

"Si padre."

"¿Me has oído bien Morrisey? La cabeza de Arthur o la tuya."

El viejo hechicero, había educado a su hijo desde que era mucho pequeño, le había enseñado todo lo que pudo sobre magia y además le hizo uno de los mejores guerreros del reino; siempre había estado seguro que si alguna vez se enfrentara al príncipe, su hijo vencería sin ningún problema. Ahora veía que se había equivocado.

"¿Cómo voy a dar con el príncipe?"

"De eso me encargo yo, tan sólo necesito algo de él, un objeto que pertenezca a Arthur. Por lo menos podrás hacer eso ¿verdad?" El hombre más joven asintió en silencio, pues sabía que decir algo podría ser peor. "Vete entonces, no quiero volver a verte hasta que me traigas lo que necesitamos."

Los dos hombres, más los tres que estaban con ellos, se marcharon, asegurándose que no había nadie que pudiera verlos. Ninguno vio a Gaius; el médico se quedó ahí, todavía sin reaccionar sobre lo que había escuchado.

Así que al menos Arthur estaba vivo, pero todavía no sabía nada de Merlin; conocía perfectamente al muchacho, como para saber que podría interponerse entre el asesino y Arthur, cualquier cosa para ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Decidió volver a casa, tendría que investigar a ese hombre, no recordaba el nombre del viejo hechicero, pero lo había visto, hacía mucho tiempo, no sabía donde pero, se conocían y por algún lado tenía información sobre él y sus capacidades mágicas.

¿Y quien era el hombre que se había llevado a los muchachos? Gaius tenía mucho por hacer y el tiempo corría en su contra, tal vez si tardaba mucho, alguno de dos muchachos podrían estar muertos.

- o -

Ianto miró de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador, bostezó, llevaba todo el día ahí, sólo en la base. Jack estaba comprobando un avistamiento OVNI, que seguramente no sería más que una tontería. Arthur y Merlin llevaban todo el día juntos y prefería no saber que estaban haciendo.

Merlin parecía haberse decidido a dar un paso adelante a por Arthur. Lo que no sabía era como era posible que el príncipe no se hubiera dado cuenta todavía, cuando se le notaba bastante, que el joven mago estaba completamente enamorado. Ahora que se habían dado el primer beso, todo parecía mucho más fácil y por lo que había visto, ahora no había forma de separarlos.

Llevaban todo el día juntos, hablando, cuando Ianto lo había visto; pero no habían salido a comer. Ianto sonrió, le recordaban a él, cuando había empezado a ver a Jack como algo más que como su jefe. Desde el primer momento se había enamorado, pero no hacía un día entero, que había conseguido que Jack se tomara en serio su relación.

"Jack, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo esta noche?" Le había dicho la noche anterior, la primera que Jack había pasado en el apartamento de Ianto.

"¿Algo como que?"

Ianto sonrió y se sentó sobre el vientre de Jack. Le gustaba mucho cuando el capitán hacía eso. El muchacho le besó en los labios y luego en el cuello, hasta escucharlo gemir.

"algo así no suena mal." Ianto volvió a subir hasta su rostro y sonrió.

"No me refería a esto, bueno, no a una hora tan temprana. Prefería dejarlo para cuando pasara la media noche. No, yo me refería a algo más de pareja y sobretodo algo más público."

"¿Quieres que nos vean juntos por la ciudad? Seguro que estarías deseando que tu hermana y tu cuñado nos vieran juntos, de la mano si fuera posible y tal vez besándonos en el muelle." Ianto sonrió ruborizado. "Menudo estas hecho." Jack se incorporó y tomado su rostro entre ambas manos le besó de nuevo. "¿Qué tal entonces, si vamos al teatro y luego cenamos fuera, donde tu quieras, donde mejor nos puedan ver? Aunque siempre podemos ir a cenar a casa de tu hermana, seguro que está encantada."

"Claro, pero primero vas a tener que decir que me quieres y que somos novios, una pareja de verdad."

La mayor sonrisa que Ianto hubiera visto nunca, se dibujo en los labios de Jack. El capitán se incorporó, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Ianto y lo tumbó en la cama, se acercó a su cuello y le mordió débilmente.

"¿De verdad hace falta que te lo diga después de todo por lo que hemos pasado?"

"Aunque no lo creas soy un chico bastante tradicional y me gustaría escucharte decir que me quieres."

"¿Vamos al teatro o no? La obra empieza en una hora."

Jack se levantó y mientras Ianto lo veía vestirse suspiró, el camino para conseguir la relación que el deseaba con el capitán, iba a ser muy largo.

Por eso, sin poder evitarlo y sin saber si lo hacía por celos o por simple curiosidad, Ianto encendió la cámara de seguridad del dormitorio de Arthur, sin quitar el dedo del botón, no fuera a ser que tuviera que apagarlo automáticamente, para evitar ver lo que no quería.

Allí estaban los dos chicos, Arthur acomodado en la cama, pues la herida todavía no le dejaba moverse con normalidad y Merlin tumbado a los pies de la cama, de medio lado, apoyado sobre su brazo, sin apartar la mirada de Arthur.

"Y cuando llegaste a Camelot, el primer día que nos vimos, ¿Qué es lo que sentiste?"

"¿Te refieres al día en que me retaste a un duelo, como un crío de cinco años?" Arthur sonrió, acusando el golpe. "Lo siento, pero tenía de decirlo. Lo cierto es que no se cuando empecé a enamorarme de ti, simplemente pasó."

La sonrisa que veía en el rostro de Arthur, era la más sincera que le había visto nunca, incluso sus gestos; ahora se veían tranquilos de verdad. El príncipe alargó la mano y cogió la de Merlin con fuerza.

"No se como habría podido sobrevivir sin ti."

"Vamos, seguro que has recibido heridas mucho peores."

"No me refiero a estos días, sino a estos últimos años. Se que me has ayudado mucho, incluso cuando no me lo has dicho, se que has tenido que ver con las veces que he estado a punto de morir." Merlin se mordió el labio, mientras sonreía y se ruborizaba.

Si Arthur supiera todo lo que había hecho; si supiera las veces que la magia le había salvado la vida, pero era mejor no decirlo, pues su padre todavía podía matarle si se enteraba, incluso el propio Arthur podría no aceptarlo muy bien.

De repente un ruido les sobrecogió a los dos y una tremenda luz, que les hizo apartar la vista apareció en la habitación. Ianto, que lo estaba viendo todo, salió corriendo, al mismo tiempo que llamaba a Jack, pero el capitán estaba fuera de cobertura.

"Se supone que esto sirve para comunicarse en el espacio. ¡Malditos satélites!"

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Arthur en voz alta, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabían.

Merlin se levantó de la cama y se interpuso entre la figura que poco a poco comenzó a salir de luz y Arthur.

"Merlin apártate de ahí."

"Buenas tardes príncipe Arthur, veo que es más difícil de matar de lo que creía. No se preocupe, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces."

"¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Morrisey y vengo en nombre de mi padre, futuro rey de Camelot, para matarte y así hacer que mi padre suba al trono." El hombre sonrió y dio un paso adelante, desenfundando su espada.


	9. Chapter 9

Sin dejar reaccionar al recién llegado; Merlin levantó la mano. Tal vez no fuera el mejor momento para sorprender a Arthur con lo que podía hacer y los poderes con los que contaba, pero ante todo quería proteger al príncipe, al hombre del que estaba enamorado.

"Así que tu eres el brujo del que hablan los profecías." Dijo Morrisey sonriente, viendo que no era más que un muchacho. "Pues no fue muy difícil quitarte de en medio la primera vez."

"No te será tan fácil ahora." Gruó Merlin, mirando de refilón a Arthur, que tumbado en la cama y dolorido por la herida del pecho no podía moverse. "Vete ahora no te haré daño, pero no te vas a acercar a Arthur."

El hombre dio un paso más, como si estuviera probando las palabras del joven mago. Merlin no dudo en reaccionar y comenzó a pronunciar unas extrañas palabras que Arthur no había escuchado nunca. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando el príncipe trató de llamar su atención.

"Vamos a ver que es lo que tienes muchacho. Espero que tu maestro te haya enseñado bien, porque mi padre me ha mostrado todos los hechizos posibles." El hombre no se inmutó ante la amenaza de Merlin, pero si dio un paso más adelante, demostrando que le daba igual. "¡Venga, niño dispara!"

Merlin no dudo, aquel desconocido, que había aparecido de la nada, tenía una espada en mano y sin lugar a dudas lo reconocía como el mismo tipo que los había intentado matar en Camelot, sin duda los había seguido hasta allí.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, concentro toda su fuerza en el hechizo que iba lanzar, algo le decía que no debía darle mucha posibilidad de acción a ese hombre. Volvió a abrir los ojos y lanzó un rayo de energía invisible contra él. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa el hombre se quedó donde estaba, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

"¿Sólo eso? Tan sólo necesito un pequeño hechizo de protección para evitar que me afecte." Morrisey se echó a reír; definitivamente se estaba enfrentando a poco más que un niño que empezaba a usar la magia. "Mi turno." Dijo con contundencia, aquello iba a ser realmente divertido, se lo iba a pasar bien y antes de terminar el día, habría conseguido la cabeza de Arthur para llevársela a su padre. "Contra la pared."

"Merlin ten cuidado." Dijo Arthur, un segundo antes de que todo ocurriera demasiado rápido.

El joven brujo salió lanzado contra la pared y con un fuerte golpe su cuerpo quedo pegado allí. Morrisey se acercó, pasando de largo de Arthur. aún así, miró al príncipe, tan débil en la cama, tan imposibilitado para ayudar a su sirviente que en cuanto Merlin dejara de ser una diversión, se encargaría de él.

Caminó hasta Merlin, que había quedado clavado en la pared.

"Bonito cuadro." Morrisey colocó la espada sobre el pecho del joven brujo, si ahora lo deseaba podía matarlo y nadie podría impedirlo, pero entonces no habría diversión y si algo que le gustaba a Morrisey, a diferencia de su padre, era divertirse haciendo un buen trabajo.

"¡Déjale en paz!"

Arthur trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor en el pecho se hizo casi insoportable y no pudo hacerlo. Cayó en la cama, desde donde tuvo que verlo todo, como un simple espectador sin voz ni voto.

"Lo siento príncipe, pero creo que he encontrado la forma de divertirme con tu querido sirviente. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si es él mismo el que te mata?" Arthur y Merlin se miraron aterrados.

Ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada para evitar que aquello ocurriera, ese hombre era tremendamente poderoso y sin duda podría hacer con ellos lo que quisiera. Pero la sola idea de matar a Arthur, revolvió el estómago de Merlin.

"No lo haré, jamás le haré daño." Merlin se mordió el labio, pues no podía sacar la rabia que sentía de ninguna otra manera. Tenía los brazos pegados a la pared, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y cualquier movimiento no pasaba de ser un pensamiento de lo que no podía hacer. "No le haré daño." Volvió a repetir agonizante.

Golpes en la puerta de la habitación, les demostraron que no estaban solos, Jack y Ianto ya se habían enterado del intruso en la base y no tardarían en lograr entrar en la habitación; lo único que tenían que hacer era tratar de aguantar un poco más. Aunque desde luego, eso no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

"¿Chicos estáis bien?" Preguntó Jack desde el otro lado de la puerta. "La puerta se ha atascado, pero entraremos allí en un momento."

"No se ha atascado, es cosa de magia." Merlin sintió que una mano invisible le cerraba la garganta y no podía decir nada más, aunque al menos había dado el mensaje más importante.

"¡Merlin!" De nuevo Arthur trató de levantarse, hacía poco que había descubierto cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su sirviente, pero siempre había sido su mejor amigo y ver lo que estaba sufriendo por su culpa, le estaba haciendo mucho más daño que el dolor físico. Agarró con fuerza la sábana de la cama y se arrastró; sus armas no estaban apoyadas lejos, si su atacante estaba despistado, tal vez podría llegar a su cuchillo y lanzárselo.

Pero Morrisey se di la vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

"Atrás."

Arthur protestó con fuerza, aun cuando no quería, cuando su cuerpo fue lanzado contra el suelo, muy lejos de sus armas.

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer las cosas más rápidas de lo que había pensado. Pero no importan, la diversión será la misma. Levanta." Dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano.

Como si de una marioneta se tratara, la mano de Merlin también se levantó. Le aterrorizaba la sonrisa de Morrisey, pero más miedo le daba escuchar los golpes en la puerta, porque si había usado un conjuro lo suficientemente fuerte, tal vez no consiguieran abrirla nunca, mientras el brujo no quisiera.

"Vamos a ver lo que puedo hacer con este títere. ¿Qué tal si usas tu magia contra tu amigo. vamos saca tus poderes."

"No."

"¿No? No creo que este en posición de negarte a hacer algo. Usa tu magia."

Merlin cerró los ojos, notaba su cuerpo vibrar con la gran cantidad de magia que trataba de escapar de su cuerpo. Tensó todos sus músculos contuvo la respiración, pero aún así su mano se iluminó rápidamente. Se levantó, se despegó de la pared, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y se movió hasta apuntar a Arthur.

Los ojos del mago se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería hacerlo, por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a lastimar a Arthur, pero no podía detenerse, no era capaz de parar el movimiento de su brazo.

"Fuego." Susurró Morrisey al oído de Merlin para luego reír.

"No… no lo haré."

El brazo de Merlin se tensó todavía más, hasta que comenzó a temblar con fuerza. Morrisey no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aquel simple mago casi sin experiencia estaba consiguiendo rechazar uno de sus hechizos más fuertes.

"He dicho Fuego, haz que arda." Volvió a susurrar al oído del brujo, pero Merlin cerró los ojos, los apretó, como si así pudiera no escuchar las palabras de aquel terrible hombre.

Tenía que resistir por mucho que le costara, por mucho dolor que sintiera ya en el brazo, pues parecía, que le iba a comenzar a arder en cualquier momento, tanto estaba esforzándose por evitar que aquel fuego, que estaba a punto de quemarle a él mismo. Sin saber como lo hizo consiguió bajar el brazo y la presión desapareció durante un momento.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Arthur, tal vez después de todo, si podía vencer aquel hombre. Su cuerpo se relajo un poco, lo suficiente pera darle un poco de margen de movimiento. Pero Morrisey se dio la vuelta hacia él y colocó su mano sobre el cuello del brujo, sin llegar a tocarle.

"Asfixia." Era impresionante el poder de aquel brujo, una sola palabra era más poderosa que todo un conjuro de Merlin.

Así, Merlin pronto empezó a notar que dejaba de respirar, que el aire ya no entraba en sus pulmones. Miró a Arthur, tal vez esa era la última vez que lo veía después de todo; pero no se sentía mal por ello, le había besado, le había confesado sus sentimientos y Arthur sentía lo mismo. Ahora era feliz, estaba muerto de miedo pero era realmente feliz y morir no era algo tan malo.

Morrisey no comprendía esa mirada en Merlin ni conseguía entender lo que parecía ser aquella comunicación mental que los dos jóvenes parecían tener. Su puso delante de la visión de Merlin. Volvió a sonreír, como si aquel pequeño contratiempo tan solo le divirtiera todavía más.

"Fuego intenso." Dijo de nuevo el hombre.

Merlin se hacía un idea de lo que eso significaba y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. Cerró los ojos, ahí volvía otra vez el fuego en su cuerpo, el calor y la falta de control sobre su cuerpo. La mano se movió sola de nuevo y fue hacia Arthur.

"_No por favor." _ Dijo Merlin para si mismo, pero sabía que no solucionaría nada rezando.

Cerró los ojos, pero esta vez la mano no se detuvo y al abrir los ojos vio que comenzaba desprender energía. Morrisey sonrió, Arthur miraba amedrentado, pues al fin y al cabo no podía hacer nada. en la puerta seguía el ruido de Jack y Ianto tratando de entrar.

La mano le ardía, creía que en pocos segundos estallaría en llamas. Sabía que era Morrisey el que le obligaba a hacer aquello, pero no soportaba la idea de hacer daño a Arthur. Por eso se esforzó con mucha más intensidad pro detenerse. Aún así, su mano se movió sola.

"¡No!" Gritó y continuó gritando como si eso le diera fuerzas. "¡No!" la mano se detuvo, bajo la atenta y amedrentada mirada de Arthur. "No te haré daño, no te haré daño."

Consiguió bajar la mano pero esta pronto volvió a subir sola, llena de energía. Se mordió el labio y volvió a tratar de bajarla, pero contra más fuerza usaba él, más usaba Morrisey, sin dejar de sonreír, después de todo parecía in enemigo aceptable.

"¡Fuego! ¡Arriba!" El brazo de Merlin volvió a estar arriba.

Con un fuerte gritó las fuerzas de ambos lucharon por el control del brazo. Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada, tan sólo se escuchaba los ruidos del exterior, los dos contrincantes con la mirada puesta en el otro, momento que Arthur aprovechó para arrastrarse por el suelo y tratar de coger de nuevo sus armas.

El grito de Merlin y Morrisey lanzado al mismo tiempo le sobresaltó y se quedó clavado. Morrisey dio un paso para atrás un segundo antes de lanzar a Merlin contra un armario. Los ojos del hombre hervían y su brazo derecho sangraba.

"¡Merlin!" Arthur trató de ponerse en pie, no era fácil hacerlo con el dolor que le producía al herida pero tenía que ayudar a su joven amante.

"Me hubiera gustado más hacerlo de otro modo, pero voy a terminar con esto y te mataré yo mismo." Morrisey sacó su espada, no era su arma favorita, para eso tenía la magia, pero cuando estaba cansado o quería algo rápido la espada siempre era una buena solución.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jack desenfundó el arma.

"Eh, te conozco eres tío de Camelot." Jack le apuntó rápidamente. "No des un paso más."

Ianto pasó a su lado y fue hasta Arthur para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Pero el príncipe le detuvo. Y señaló con la mirada a Merlin.

"Él está peor que yo."

Un estruendo hizo que los dos se volvieran, vieron una humareda donde estaba el capitán.

"¿Jack va todo bien?" Preguntó Ianto, mientras se cargaba al hombro a un inconsciente Merlin. "Jack, creo que tenemos un problema."

Lo llevo hasta la cama y el joven mago se quejó. Ianto cogió su muñeca que estaba en una posición completamente antinatural, mientras Arthur lo observaba todo preocupado.

"¿Cómo está?" Quiso saber el príncipe.

"Creo que tiene la muñeca rota y está completamente exhausto. Va a necesitar mucho reposo." Jack asintió.

"Lo ha hecho por mi." Jack y Ianto lo miraron. "Se ha arriesgado desde el principio por mi, con lo mal que lo he tratando durante mucho tiempo. Se ha jugado la vida por mi."


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto le dio a Jack una taza de café, mientras el capitán miraba la pantalla del ordenador desde hacía casi una hora. Se sentó a su lado y le frotó la espalda, pues estaba totalmente tenso.

"¿Has dado con alguna forma de abrir el portal de vuelta al pasado?" Preguntó el joven agente.

"No, ni siquiera veo que alguien lo haya intentado alguna vez. Cuando aparecí allí, cuando traje a Merlin y Arthur de vuelta, todo eso fue usando magia. Si algún tipo de tecnología capaz de hacer eso." Jack suspiró y se volvió hacia Ianto, le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso.

"Llevas toda la noche conmigo, aquí sentado. Vete a descansar."

"Estoy bien, además no veo muchos momentos que podamos pasar solos más que cuando estamos trabajando." Dijo sonriendo. "Dentro de un rato tendré que ir a ver como anda Merlin, así que estoy bien aquí."

"¿Cómo está el chico?"

"Se pondrá bien, estoy seguro eso de eso. Pero la mano, por lo que Arthur me ha contado, Merlin dejó que ese tipo le hiriera por no hacerle daño a Arthur, no quería usar su magia contra él; creo que habría dejado que le matara si fuera necesario. Está verdaderamente enamorado del príncipe."

Jack, sonriendo, le dio un beso largo e intenso en los labios antes de decir nada.

"Creo que se parece mucho a ti." Ianto no dijo nada al respecto, pero el rubor en sus mejillas contestó por él. "Nunca hemos hablado de nosotros, como… _Nosotros, _pero lo cierto es que temo lo que podrías estar dispuesto a hacer por mi."

"Jack…"

"No, lo digo en serio. Te conozco hace mucho tiempo y se que nuestra relación no ha sido algo fácil. También se que harías todo por mi, igual que Merlin. Que podrías dejar que te…" Jack volvió el gesto, no quería decir lo que hacía mucho tiempo que le daba miedo.

Se levantó y paseó un poco por su despacho, se acercó a las cámaras de seguridad y miró el cuerpo en el que dormía Merlin; junto a él Arthur, que les había pedido, casi implorado que le dejaran estar con él, pese a que también debía descansar, no se había separado de su lado de la cama y estaba diciendo algo, pero Jack no lograba comprenderlo.

Desde que Merlin le había besado, las cosas parecían ir muy fluidas entre los dos muchachos. Arthur tenía que sentir algo por su sirviente previamente para aceptar de esa forma los incondicionales sentimientos de Merlin hacia él. Arhoa parecía adorarlo y eso le sorprendía gratamente a Jack. El príncipe y el sirviente, parecía una fábula, pero con final algo distinto.

Desde atrás, Ianto rodeó sus hombros y le besó el cuello, esperando a que Jack se diera por fin la vuelta. Jack le abraza con cariño, desliza sus manos sobre la espalda de Ianto y sonríe al escucharlo suspirar.

"Te preocupas demasiado por todos. Si, Merlin decidió sacrificarse por Arthur," Comenzó a decir Ianto. "Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, el hombre que les atacó, hubiera usado la magia de Merlin contra Arthur y ahora Camelot no tendría futuro rey. ¿No crees que fue un sacrificio justificado?"

"Creo que deberíais pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas."

"¿_Deberíamos?"_

"Ianto, Lisa estuvo a punto de matarte y no te importó, porque estabas completamente enamorado de ella y cuando nos atacó aquel… ¿Qué era exactamente? A sí, ese metamorfo, preferías que te matara antes que verme sufrir. Creo que esas fueron tus palabras exactas." Ianto sonrió y bajó la mirada, si esas habían sido sus palabras exactas. "No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. Mira," Jack señaló a la pantalla de televisión en la que se veía a Merlin y Arthur.

Jack no tuvo que decir mucho más para que su joven compañero comprendiera lo que quería decir. Arthur estaba hecho polvo. Le habían dicho que descansara, que su herida todavía estaba demasiado reciente, que dormir era lo mejor que podía hacer; pero él se había negado.

"Quiero estar con él, le debo la vida. Si no hubiera sido por Merlin, ahora mismo estaría muerto." Repitió una y otra vez hasta que Jack aceptó dejarle estar con su sirviente.

Desde entonces no había dicho nada, al menos no a ellos, porque tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle a Merlin, sin que nadie más se enterara. Acababa de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su amigo; pues ya no era simplemente su sirviente, su mejor amigo, no ahora era algo mucho más, algo que a lo que todavía no sabía como llamara, pero que le hacía estar junto a la cama de Merlin sin moverse, esperando que despertara, que abriera por fin los ojos y poder sonreírle y darle las gracias.

"No voy a dejar que me maten Jack."

"¿Ni aunque mi vida estuviera en peligro?"

"Tu vida nunca estará en peligro, capitán. Creo que ya te he visto morir suficientes ves como para no sorprenderme si te vuelve a ocurrir." Jack le dio otro beso, mucho más largo y apasionado esta vez.

"Eso espero, porque no quiero volver a la vida y ver que tu estás muerto a mi lado. No creo que pudiera perdonármelo nunca y lo sabes." Se miraron un momento en completo silencio, ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro, lo que sentía el otro y lo que no se atrevían a decir. "Será mejor volver al trabajo, porque tenemos que encontrar una forma de devolverlos a si tiempo y no cambiar la historia."

- o -

Le dolía todo el cuerpo de llevar toda la noche sentado allí, pero nada le iba a apartar del lado de Merlin. Se lo había prometido, cuando Jack cargó con Merlin y lo llevo a la otra habitación, el príncipe le prometió que no se iba a separar de él y Arthur no daba su palabra en vano.

Por eso, se había quedado sentado en aquel sillón, con el dolor siempre permanente de la herida todavía sin curar en su costado. Pero eso daba igual. había visto como aquel hombre al que no conocía, había lanzado a Merlin contra la pared, como le había retorcido la muñeca hasta escuchar el crujido y el grito de dolor en Merlin. Todo había pasado muy rápido, pero Arthur lo había visto sin problemas.

Él era el príncipe, el guerrero, el que tenía que haber protegido a Merlin, no al revés. No tenía que haber visto como su sirviente arriesgaba su vida por él, como le miraba con amor, en lugar de miedo en los ojos, por saber que estaba haciendo justo lo correcto.

"Vamos, Merlin, abre los ojos y dime que estás bien y que ese tipo no te dejó tan mal como a mi me pareció." Le acarició la frente con cuidado, y paso un pañuelo por ella, quitando las gotas de sudor que se iban quedando allí. "Se que no soy la persona más cariñosa del mundo y que no soy un maestro a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos, pero necesito que despiertes, porque no sería capaz de vivir con la culpa de que te ocurra algo malo por mi."

"Sólo quise ayudarte." Dijo con un hilo de voz Merlin, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Arthur sonrió y trató de moverse rápidamente hasta la cama, pero el dolor en su costado no se lo permitió, protestó y se mordió el labio para no hacerlo muy alto y con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz en ese momento se sentó en la cama, junto a Merlin.

"Se lo que hiciste. No hace falta que lo ocultes por más tiempo."

Merlin abrió los ojos de golpe, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba diciendo el príncipe, no podía haber sido tan descuidado como para que usar su magia delante de Arthur. El príncipe lo miro en silencio, no quería hacerle sentir mal, no quería que se pusiera nervioso por lo que acababa de decir; simplemente lo miró.

"¿Ya lo sabes?"

"No hasta que he recordado lo que pasó exactamente. Ese tipo quería usar tu magia en mi contra, quería que me hicieras daño, que me mataras tu."

"¿Mi magia? No se de que estás hablando," Dijo Merlin nervioso. "Yo no tengo magia." Se removió en la cama, trató de enderezarse, pero le dolía la espalda, el golpe había sido muy fuerte. Protestó y apretó los ojos, respiró con dificultad y trató de controlarse. "¿Qué hace pensar que tengo magia?"

Arthur le hizo apoyarse de nuevo en la cama y le dio un beso en los labios para tranquilizarle. Se recostó a su lado asegurándose no lastimarle la mano herida, la colocó sobre la suya y acarició las vendas.

"Lo vi, Merlin y ahora me he dado cuenta que hay muchas cosas que empiezan a tener sentido; todas las misteriosas veces en que me has salvado la vida. ¿Me clavaron una flecha y tu me curaste? Recuerdo ese día, ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que podías hacer? me habías salvado la vida, no te hubiera delatado a mi padre."

Merlin volvió el gesto, se había preguntado eso mismo muchas veces, porque no hablaba con Arthur, sabía que él lo comprendería, pero el miedo había sido más fuerte que él y no había sido capaz de decirlo. Prefería mantener su secreto oculto ante Arthur, antes que tener que pensar en poder perder a su mejor amigo y al hombre al que amaba.

"Entonces tu… sabes que yo…"

Arthur se apoyó sobre su brazo y apartó el cabello de la frente de Merlin, dejó un beso allí y luego bajo sus labios hasta sus mejillas y su boca, le besó cariñosamente, para ayudarle a relajarse. Rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y dejó que el joven mago se recostara sobre su pecho.

"Se lo que necesito saber, no me importa que es lo que haces con tu magia, no me importa si puede ser peligrosa o si lo usas para curar enfermos. Se que eres un buen hombre Merlin y que jamás harías daño a nadie. Eso es lo único que me importa, eso y saber que te recuperas."

Merlin miró su mano vendada y ahogó un grito."

"¿Qué…"

"Ese hombre te rompió la muñeca por salvarme. Así que supongo que ahora me toca a mi cuidar de ti y ayudarte a recuperarte."

Merlin se acurrucó todavía más junto a Arthur y cerró los ojos. Quería dormir, descanar y olvidar lo que había ocurrido y sabía que con el príncipe a su lado, lo conseguiría sin problemas.


	11. Chapter 11

"Los he encontrado."

El hombre, que no aparentaba más de veinte años dio un paso adelante hacia el salón. Sus ojos mostraban odio y una madurez que no era propia de su edad. Se movía con decisión, pese a que delante de él tenía hombres importantes y peligrosos. Su hacía mal su trabajo, podían matarlo sin dudar, pero si por el contrario lo hacía bien, la recompensa sería enorme.

"No hagas falsas promesas muchacho. No eres el primero que dice algo así. tu predecesor también los encontró y volvió malherido y sin el príncipe. Así que ten cuidado con tus palabras."

"No tengo miedo a decirlo. Se donde están. En realidad ha sido mi predecesor quien me lo ha dicho. Es un hombre sincero cuando se le hacen las preguntas adecuadas." El muchacho sonrió, mostrando una expresión horrible.

Los demás hombres, sentados alrededor de él, se miraron. Sin decir nada, todos comprendieron lo que eso significaba. Habían oído hablar sobre la reputación del muchacho y lo que era capaz de hacer por llevar a cabo sus propósitos. Seguramente no volverían a ver a su primer asesino nunca más.

"Me ha contado algunas cosas interesantes sobre el príncipe, pero sobretodo sobre su sirviente." Se escucharon murmullos, pero nadie dijo nada el voz alta. "El chico es un brujo y muy poderoso por cierto."

"No sabemos nada de eso. ¿Estás seguro de tus palabras?"

"Estoy seguro de lo que ese buen hombre me dijo. Se que fue sincero." Recordaba lo mucho que le había costado conseguir aquella confesión, pero tras las horas gastadas en ello, no había duda que había sido sincero. La pena era que no podría volver a preguntarle nada. "Ahora tan solo espero que me déis la oportunidad de terminar su trabajo. El brujo está herido, no podrá hacer nada si ataco ahora. En cuanto al príncipe, también se su punto débil."

"¿Cuál es?"

el muchacho notó los nervios en el resto de los presentes, los tenía justo donde quería, su concentración era total, ahora dijera lo que dijera, estaban de su parte, dispuestos para ayudarle. La fama sería suya, el poder y el honor por haber matado a Arthur Pendragon. Pero además ganaría algo más; ese brujo, Merlin, era un poderoso, se preguntó si sería tan poderoso como él. cuando lo tuvieran en sus manos, cuando pudiera jugar con él y sacarle toda la información, todos sus conjuros… entonces se convertiría en el mejor hechicero que nunca había existido y el poder completo sería suyo.

"Lo siento pero no me gusta revelar todos mis secretos. Si los supierais, ¿Qué os impediría acabar conmigo?" Los miró a todos, estaba seguro que más de alguno de aquellos brujos estaría encantado de verlo muerto. "Lo único que espero es vuestra aprobación para regresar allí y terminar el trabajo."

"Traerás la cabeza de Arthur." Dijo el mayor de los hechiceros, todos le miraron a él con respeto y en completo silencio. "Quiero ser yo personalmente el que le entregue la cabeza a su padre." Todos asintieron, nadie dijo nada al respecto.

"La cabeza del príncipe será tuya."

El joven hechicero, tan solo pensaba en la otra cabeza, la que le daría poder y riqueza. Merlin le daría lo que siempre había deseado.

- o -

"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Tendrías que estar descansando."

Merlin se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Arthur tras él. Se había despertado hacía un par de horas, pero el príncipe dormía como un tronco. No había querido molestarle, no cuando había pasado casi toda la noche sin dormir por cuidar de él.

Le dolía la mano, pero los calmantes que Ianto y Jack le habían estado dando le estaban ayudando mucho.

"Lo siento no quería molestarte, parecías realmente cansado."

Arthur se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura lentamente, como si temiera hacerle daño al tocarle. Rozó con su cabello el cuello de Merlin y lo escuchó suspirar, como un gatito al que estaban acariciando.

"No soy yo por quien deberías preocuparte."

"Pero tu herida… podías haber muerto."

"Merlin, estoy bien, de verdad. Por si no te acuerdas, un tipo te ataco, intento usarte y te rompió la muñeca, por no hablar de tu cabeza. pero bueno, supongo que eres demasiado testarudo."

Tomó entre sus manos la muñeca herida de su amigo. desearía tener poderes, usar la magia para quitarle el dolor, que estaba seguro que su amigo tenía y que no quería decirle para no hacerle sentir mal.

"¿Te duele?"

"En realidad no. No se lo que Jack me ha dado, pero me dijo que me quitaría el dolor. No le creí, pero es cierto, casi no hay ningún dolor."

Se estremeció, como si estuviera muerto de frío, no pudo ocultarlo. Bajó la mirada, no quería que Arthur le viera, pues entonces podría ler su mente y saber lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. Demasiado tarde, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, al menos como amo y sirviente como para que el príncipe no pudiera leer más allá de sus ojos.

"Es igual, vamos es hora de volver a la cama." Mantuvo con fuerza su mano rodeando la cintura, pero Merlin no se movió. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Dónde estamos?" Dijo Merlin sin dejar de mirar las pantallas y ordenadores que tenían delante de sus ojos.

"Torchwood, ya nos lo dijo Jack."

"Si, lo se, pero nunca he visto nada parecido a esto. No se trata de magia, podría sentirlo si lo fuera, pero no lo es. Esto es algo distinto, fuera de nuestro alcance. Se que nos hablaron del futuro, pero esto…" había tantos ordenadores, pantallas, luces y sonidos, jamás hubiera pensado que el futuro fuera algo así.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir mirando a su alrededor, pero al hacerlo, la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Si no hubiera sido por Arthur que le sujetó con fuerza y dejó que se apoyara sobre él, hubiera caído al suelo sin remedio.

"¿Lo ves? Necesitas descansar. Vamos al cuarto."

"No, espera."

Merlin tomó el rostro del príncipe entre sus manos y le besó en los labios. Se trataba de un beso sincero, romántico, tal vez uno de los primeros que daba en su vida. abrazó a Arthur, rodeando su cuello con el brazo sano, mientras notaba lso brazos del príncipe rodeando también su cintura.

"Necesito darte las gracias."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Arthur

Los ojos azules de Arthur se encontraron con los suyos. Por fin, no parecían realmente los de un amo, sino los de un verdadero príncipe para Merlin. Aquellos ojos parecían mirarlo con devoción, pero también había dolor y pesadumbre en su interior.

"No deberías estar cuidando de mi, al fin y al cabo no soy más que un sirviente. Yo soy el que debería estar encargándome de todo lo que necesitaras y en lugar de eso, mírame, soy un inútil, que ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie."

Arthur no le dejó terminar, selló su boca con un nuevo beso que le dejó sorprendido; el príncipe nunca había sido totalmente espontáneo con él, Merlin siempre había estado seguro que había una parte de él que se guardaba, que no le mostraba, tal vez porque no era más que un simple sirviente. Le sonrió con naturalidad y cariño y le acarició la mejilla.

"No eres un simple sirviente." Merlin se sorprendió, parecía que le había leído el pensamiento. "en realidad creo que nunca lo has sido, pero no me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta por miedo a lo que pudiera decir mi padre o incluso a que tu no sintieras lo mismo por mi."

Merlin sonrió, pro una mueca de dolor desdibujó su expresión.

"Vamos." Continuó diciendo el príncipe. "No soy médico, pero se lo que es tener algún hueso roto. Necesitas descansar." Deposito un pequeño beso sobre su frente y rodeando una vez más su cintura comenzó a llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación.

Merlin se dejó llevar, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de su compañero, escuchándole hablar de cómo iban a ser las cosas cuando volvieran a Camelot, como ocultarían a su padre su relación y como iba a cuidar de él.

"Porque no voy a dejar que nadie más te haga daño."

"Pues lo siento, pero creo que no vas a poder cumplir tu promesa." Dijo el muchacho que les esperaba a la entrada del dormitorio. Portaba una gran espada y dos saquitos colgaban de su cinturón.

"¿Quién eres?"

Muy despacio, Arthur hizo que Merlin se colocara detrás de él. esta vez no iba a permitir que arriesgara su vida para salvarle a él y menos cuando estaba herido. Lo notó estremecerse pero no dijo nada. tan sólo esperaba que no decidiera usar su magia, sabía que eso le agotaría.

"Vamos dime quien eres."

"El hombre que te va a matar." Arthur miró a su alrededor, esperaba escuchar una alarma, los pasos de Jack o Ianto acercándose, pero nada, todo estsaba en silencio excepto por la voz del muchacho que tenía delante. "Se me había olvidado comentarlo, las alarmas están cortadas y vuestros amigos están muy ocupados luchando contra una ilusión que yo mismo he creado, especialmente para ellos."


	12. Chapter 12

"Mi nombre es Morgan, pero en Camelot nunca habréis oído hablar de mi, tu padre, el gran rey Uther, me hubiera matado siendo tan solo un niño por el simple hecho de tener magia."

Arthur se puso tenso al ver como su contrincante sacaba la espada. Sin duda, estaba preparado para luchar, cuando él por el contrario, no tenía nada con lo que poder defenderse. Mantuvo a Merlin detrás de él, aunque el joven mago intentaba por todos los medios ponerse a su lado.

Pero lo iba a proteger, lo iba a cuidar por todos los medios pues ya había estado demasiado cerca de morir por su culpa como para ponerle peligro una vez más.

"No saldrás vivo de aquí."

"Mi principal preocupación no es salir o no con vida. He sido envidado para acabar contigo, esas son las órdenes que mi padre ha dado. Si vuelvo con vida, pero tu también estás vivo, seré una deshonra para mi padre, preferiría morir antes que pensar que le he defraudado."

Merlin miró un momento al príncipe, le sonaban tan cercanas las palabras de aquel hombre. No sabía cuantas veces había escuchado a Arthur decir algo así, hablar sobre como tenía que hacer las cosas para que su padre no estuviera decepcionado. Sin embargo, Arthur no dijo nada, mantuvo la mirada clavada en Morgan, no estaba dispuesto a darle ni una oportunidad de atacarle cuando estuviera despistado.

"¿Qué tal si nos dejamos de tanta chachara de una vez por todas? Quiero matarte y, de todas formas, llevo toda mi vida preparándome para este momento, así que espero salir con vida y poder llevar tu cabeza a mi padre."

"Entonces vas a tener que esforzarte mucho más de lo que piensas."

Cuando Morgan se lanzó a por Arthur, el príncipe le dio un pequeño empujón a Merlin para quitarlo de en medio; no solo porque quisiera protegerle, que era cierto, si no porque con la mano rota, no podría hacer mucha magia. Morgan gritó, como si quisiera darse fuerza así, pero no pudo alcanzar a Arthur, pues el príncipe hizo un movimiento rápido, retirándose a un lado y esquizó la estocada.

"Eres bueno, principito."

"Pues parece que no puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti." Arthur sonrió, al ver la expresión de odio en el rostro del otro muchacho. "No parece que te hayan entrenado muy bien después de todo." Dijo un momento más tarde Arthur, cuando el chico volvió a lanzarse contra él y de nuevo no pudo hacerle nada.

Merlin miró la escena, con una mezcla de orgullo y miedo a partes iguales, por no estar seguro si Arthur tendría todo el tiempo la misma destreza para evitar los golpes, uno solo de eso golpes podría matarlo y entonces todo terminaría. Intentó mover la mano herida, tal vez podría hacer algo por ayudarle, pero nada más mover un dedo, sintió que el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo como un torrente devastador, que a punto estuvo de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos un momento, intentando no temblar y antes de volver a abrirlos, escuchó un grito.

- o -

"Esto no ha tenido ningún sentido." Dijo Ianto, mientras se limpiaba los restos de carne que habían caído sobre su traje. "En realidad, ha sido demasiado fácil. Pero no entiendo como es posible que entrara en la base."

Todavía quedaba en el suelo parte de lo que había sido esa criatura. Les había atacado sin ningún motivo. En realidad, se había colado en la base sin tener porque hacerlo y sin que ninguno de los dos supiera como lo había hecho."

"¿Crees que ha sido provocado para hacer saltar las alarmas?"

Antes de que Ianto pudiera contestar, la masa pringosa del suelo, comenzó a desparecer por si misma.

"Parece que se está desintegrando. ¿Tu que dices Jack?"

El capitán se agachó y cogió entre sus dedos parte de lo que un momento antes era carne y ahora estaba desapareciendo misteriosamente. Ianto se puso nervioso; desde le primer día que había entrado en Torchwood, le habían repetido una y otra vez que cualquier cosa de procedencia alienígea, no se tocaba con las manos desnudas. Aunque tratándose del capitán, fuera lo que fuera eso, no le iba a matar.

"No es orgánico."

"¿Cómo que no es orgánico? Nos acabamos de enfrentar a esa cosa, no se lo que era, pero de lo único que estoy seguro, es que eso era orgánico."

"No, alguien nos ha hecho creer que era orgánico, pero en realidad no era más que una ilusión. Mira, desparece, no se desintegra, no tiene ninguna reacción, simplemente desparecer como si nunca hubiera existido." Levantó la cabeza, como si se tratara de un perro de caza que acababa de encontrar una nueva presa. "¿Has oído eso?"

Echó a correr, sin tan siquiera esperar la respuesta de Ianto, el muchacho tuvo que ir tras él. Jack sacó su arma y se detuvo en una esquina, le hizo un gesto a Ianto para que hiciera lo mismo se quedara a su lado.

"¡déjale!" Estaba gritando Merlin.

Jack se acercó al límite del pasillo y miró. Merlin estaba de espaldas, mientras que un extraño personaje, un muchacho, de una edad muy similar a la del joven mago, pero bastantes más grande que él, sostenía una espada en la mano y el filo rozando el cuello de Arthur, que estaba aprisionado contra la pared.

"He dicho que había venido a matarlo, pero vosotros no habéis querido creerme. Solo voy a cumplir con mi palabra." El filo de la espada arañó ligeramente la piel de Arthur y le hizo una pequeña herida. El príncipe protestó. "Ya no se te ve tan valiente. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que acaso temes a la muerte?"

"No sabes lo que es la muerte." Dijo Arthur entre dientes, sin dejar de mirar a aquel muchacho. Cerró los puños, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad le atacaría, siempre y cuando la tuviera. "He estado en demasiadas batallas, he estado muy cerca de morir en innumerables ocasiones, como para ahora temer a la muerte."

Morgan sonrió.

"Es cierto, tal vez tu no tengas miedo a morir, eres un guerrero como yo. ¿pero que me dices de tu amigo? ¿Crees que tu novio no lo pasará mal si te ve morir y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo? He oído por ahí, que Merlin, es brujo." El joven hechicero se puso tensó, preguntándose de donde había sacado eso. Si en Camelot, alguien más aparte de Gaius conocía su secreto, eso podía ponerle en un grave peligro. Sin embargo, en ese momento. "Y por lo que veo no tiene la mano en condiciones como para hacer ninguno de sus trucos. Tendría que quedarse ahí, mirando como le atravieso el cuello a su querido príncipe con mi espada."

Morgan deslizó un poco más la espada sobre el cuello de Arthur, estaba jugando con él y con los sentimientos que tenía por Merlin. Mientras el joven mago estuviera allí, Arthur no haría nada para ponerlo en peligro.

"YO también soy mago, pero prefiero hacer esto con la espada, siempre he pensado que un enfrentamiento entre guerreros es mucho más divertido y excitante que fulminar a alguien con la magia. ¿Qué pensaís vosotros?"

Bajo la espada por el cuello de Arthur, hasta su pecho y la movió un momento más hasta su hombro izquierdo.

"Siempre podría empezar y ver como contienes el dolor." Se echó a reír, le gustaba ver la desesperación en el rostro de Arthur. "Un momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo que sería realmente divertido."

Morgan dijo algo que Arthur no pudo comprender, pero Merlin lo entendió perfectamente bien. Quiso avisarle, pero no tuvo tiempo, antes de poder decir nada, el príncipe se encontró atado hasta quedar inmovilizado por una cuerda que acababa de aparecer de la nada.

"Si acabo con los dos, si le llevo a mi padre la prueba de que he acabado con el futuro rey de Camelot y con el mago que nos destrurá a todos nosotros, seguro que me pone al mando de todo."

Morgan dio un paso hacia Merlin, guardó su espada y sonrió con maldad. Merlin retrocedió, no podría hacer nada; ya había intentado hacer algún encantamiento pero tanto su mano herida, como el agotamiento de todo su cuerpo no se lo habían permitido. Sin embargo una mano tiró de él y lo hizo desaparecer en el pasillo.

"¿Pero que…"

"Lo siento amigo, pero nadie entra en mi base, sin mi permiso." Jack apunto al muchacho con su revolver

"Vaya, veo que te has librado pronto de mi ilusión. Veamos lo que puedes hacer con uno de mis hechizos."


	13. Chapter 13

El hechicero era realmente rápido y sabía lo que hacía. No dudó en como atacar a Jack, como si ya supiera lo que iba a usar. Pronunció unas palabras que el capitán no consiguió entender, por lo que miró a Merlin y se dio cuenta que su expresión se convirtió en un rostro de miedo.

Unas enormes telarañas salieron de las manos del brujo, directamente contra él, las esquivó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que no atraparan su pierna.

"Siempre me ha gustado Spiderman, pero lo primero en el comic, no asaltando la base." Dijo Jack sonriendo, pero Morgan no se inmutó, de nuevo parecía que lo tenía todo controlado. "Vamos muchacho, no queremos hacerte daño."

"Pero yo a vosotros si y si mato al príncipe, si le llevo su cabeza a mi padre, seguramente me regale el reino de Camelot para que haga con él lo que yo quiera."

"Ni se te ocurra pensar algo así."

Morga se dio la vuelta ante las palabras de Arthur, sonrió con un gesto horrible y se acercó a él. Levantó el dedo y Arthur protestó en agonía. Apretó los labios, los mordió para no gritar y no preocupar a Merlin, pero el dolor era realmente intenso.

"¿Lo veis? Nadie se puede enfrentar a mi. Tal vez mi padre no mandara a la persona a adecuada para acabar con vosotros la primera vez, pero ahora no fallaré, por muchos trucos que uséis yo siempre seré más fuerte y capaz de cualquier cosa."

Merlin dio un paso adelante aprovechando que el hechicero no le veía, ahora todo lo que le importaba era proteger a Arthur y evitar que le ocurriera nada malo. Lo había sabido siempre; si tenía que sacrificarse por él, lo haría sin dudar, al fin y al cabo Arthur traería un futuro mejor a Camelot. En realidad Arthur era ese futuro y si para conseguirlo, Merlin tenía que morir, entonces lo haría.

Se fijó un momento en Jack y Ianto, el muchacho estaba tratando de ayudar a su compañero a liberarse de las telarañas, pero por más que intentaba rasgarlas, estas se hacían más fuertes y aparecían nuevas alrededor del cuerpo del capitán. Definitivamente, no podrían ayudarle.

Arthur no pudo más y gritó, Morgan lo tiró al suelo y una pequeña herida apareció en su pecho, que poco a poco comenzó a crecer. Gritó más alta cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar, pero la risa de Morgan se hizo tan fuerte que incluso la voz de Arthur casi desapareció por completo.

"¡Déjale!"

Sin ningún miedo en sus movimientos, Morgan se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? No eres más que un gusano a mi lado. No puedes compararte con mi poder y si no quieres que te mate…"

"He dicho que le dejes en paz."

Arthur abrió sus ojos azules y miró a su compañero, le conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Quiso evitarlo, quiso decirle que no lo hiciera, que él era príncipe que tenía que protegerle en lugar de ser al revés. Pero estaba demasiado dolorido como para hacer nada. Se quedó donde estaba, tirado en el suelo, como si de un libro viejo e inútil se tratara.

"He oído que tienes la mano rota. ¿Qué puedes hacer contra mi si no puedes usar tu magia?"

Todavía le resultaba raro a Arthur escuchar que su compañero tenía magia, pero era cierto, Merlin era especial, siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca había llegado a darse cuenta hasta que punto. Deseaba que le mostrara todo lo que era capaz de hacer con su magia, pero jamás habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para estar solos y tranquilos.

Ya no podía negarlo, le adoraba, adoraba su sonrisa pícara y graciosa cuando intentaba meterse con él. Le encantaba ver como se iluminaban sus ojos azules, la forma en la que brillaban cuando hablaba con él y cuando, durante los últimos días, le contaba las veces que le había salvado la vida.

Pero Arthur sabía que esa, no iba a ser una vez más, no iba a terminar bien si Merlin seguía luchando y lo peor de todo era que su joven compañero lo sabía y lo tenía totalmente asumido, morir no parecía un problema para él, siempre y cuando pudiera así salvar su vida.

"Merlin…" Dijo con la poca fuerza con la que contaba.

El muchacho el miró y sonrió, si lo tenía decidido, aquello no acabaría bien para el brujo, pero no era un verdadero problema.

- o -

"Jack, no puedo quitarlo." Protestó Ianto tirando con fuerza de las cada vez más duras telarañas. "Creo que solo se irán cuando acabemos con él."

Las telarañas ya cubrían hasta la cintura de Jack y los dos se preguntaron que pasaría si llegaban a cubrir todo su cuerpo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Jack no era una persona normal.

"Déjame y ayuda a Merlin."

"No voy a dejarte Jack."

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Jack le cogió de la corbata y tiró de él. Le dio un intenso beso en los labios y en lugar dejarle ir, se quedó ahí, su rostro casi pegado al de su compañero. Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Le encantaba que Ianto fuera siempre tan testarudo y deseara ayudarle con tanta vehemencia, pero uno de los dos tenía que pensar con lógica.

"Tu mismo lo has dicho." Carraspeó, sin dejar de mirarle, para evitar protestar cuando las telarañas se aferraron todavía más a su cuerpo. "Sólo vas a conseguir soltarme una vez que Morga deje de tener el control."

"Pero puede matarte."

"Cuando ha sido eso un problema para mi. Además, me gustaría probar lo que se siente al morir al ser devorado por telarañas."

"Jack no digas eso."

El capitán sonrió y le acercó de nuevo sus labios a los de Ianto, lo sintió temblar, pero no dijo nada al respecto; las telarañas ocupaban casi toda su atención, pues sentía cosquillas que apretaban su cuerpo lentamente, pero sin parar.

"Sabes lo que tienes hacer."

"Pero…"

"Si muero, volveré, lo sabes, no soy como el resto de los tíos y precisamente por eso te gusto. Así que vamos, puedes ayudar a Merlin."

"No se como. Ellos tienen magia."

"Tu tienes armas y tecnología. ¿Recuerdas que tenemos unas celdas portátiles? Se que dije que no son seguras y que no deberíamos usarlas, pero supongo ahora sería un buen momento para comprobar si realmente son peligrosas o soy demasiado precavido."

Ianto lo miró durante un momento. Deseaba tanto poder decirle que no tenía razón, que había otra forma de acabar aquello; pero era cierto, no había otra forma, tenía que dejar a Jack, dejar la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento y encontrar las prisiones provisionales como había terminado llamándolas Jack.

El capitán se mordió el labio, a cada segundo, el dolor erar más intenso en todo su cuerpo, Ianto acarició su mejilla, temía tanto lo que pudiera pasar mientras no estaba con él. Sin embargo, al ver a Merlin caer al suelo, con una herida en la cabeza y escuchar reír a Morgan una vez más, se dio cuenta que era el momento de hacer algo.

"Volveré." Le dijo al oído.

"Lo se, confío en ti."

Ianto se levantó, observó a Merlin, el muchacho se estaba levantando pero tambaleaba, sin duda estaba en inferioridad de condiciones para enfrentarse a Morgan. Con la mano rota y no todas sus fuerzas recuperadas, jamás podría ganar.

Por eso, Ianto se prometió que volvería antes de que aquello terminara en tragedia, lo haría por Jack, pero sobretodo lo haría porque si Arthur moría, ninguno de ellos estaría allí, la historia cambiaría para siempre y seguramente, Jack y él jamás podrían estar juntos.


	14. Chapter 14

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello funcionara, tenía que funcionar o de lo contrario estsaban perdidos. Al menos, con toda la tecnología que contaban en al base, estaba seguro que encontraría algo que le sirviera. Recordaba un aparato, lo había guardado el mismo, pero con los nervios le costaba encontrarlo.

"Vamos, vamos." Se dijo a si mismo, mientras buscaba en el ordenador del almacén. Menos mal que él había creado el programa y sabía como buscar las cosas. "Desintegrador, paralizador, convertidor… aquí estás." Ianto hecho de nuevo a correr, lamentablemente el almacén de objetos extraños era suficientemente grande como para no dar con las cosas a la primera. "Pasillo 7, bloque G, segunda estantería." No podía permitirse el lujo de olvidar aquello, cada minuto contaba en ese momento. "¡Aquí estás!"

Lo tenía, lo había encontrado, ahora podía salvar a Jack, salvar a los muchachos y evitar que Morgan destruyera su pasado. Por lo menos sabía, que Arthur y Merlin todavía estaban con vida, pues nada a su alrededor había cambiado.

Volvió a echar a correr. Se preguntó porque la base tenía que ser tan grande, en un lugar más pequeño tardaría un minuto en regresar al pasillo, allí tardaría por lo menos quince, si no se metía por otro sitio.

- o -

"¿Esto es todo lo que tenéis? Esperaba más de vosotros, os creéis muy superiores al resto viviendo en Camelot." Morgan se acercó al príncipe, había dejado a Arthur en un estado de semiinconsciencia, colgado en la pared, pero lo suficientemente lúcido como para que escuchara sus palabras. "Un brujo con la mano rota que no puede hacer nada y un príncipe incapaz de luchar contra el peor de los monstruos. ¿Y tu capitán? Atrapdo por una de mis telarañas, ya no puedes hacer nada."

"Estás loco." Dijo Arthur con un hilo de voz.

"Es posible, pero cuando todo esto termine, yo volveré a casa con vuestras cabezas y seré el dueño de Camelot. ¿Imaginas como se sentirá tu padre cuando sepa que su querido hijo a muerto? ¿Y tu Merlin, como crees que reaccionará Gaius cuando se entere que su querido aprendiz ha muerto? Es una pena que para entonces no vayáis a poder ver sus caras."

"Aléjate de ellos."

Morgan se dio al vuelta, con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

"Tu eres el perrillo del capitán, creía que habías echado a correr por el miedo, me alegra saber que todavía podré divertirme contigo."

"He dicho que te alejes de ellos."

Morgan clavó la mirada en Ianto y amplió la sonrisa. Había sido entrenado para enfrentarse a las peores cosas posibles, así que un simple muchacho asustadizo no iba a ser problema para él. Miró el extraño artefacto que llevaba en las manos y sintió curiosidad. Siempre le gustaba saber que tipo de armas nuevas podía usar, pues no siempre la magia sería de ayuda para los enemigos.

De repente, Ianto sintió que una fuerza invisible tiraba del aparato que llevaba entre las manos, miró a Morgan, su horrible sonrisa le contestó. apretó el arma, no iba a soltarla, era su única opción para acabar con el mago y no iba a perderla tan fácilmente.

"Eres fuerte."

"Más bien testarudo, Jack me ha enseñado bien."

"No lo dudo y la verdad es que me gusta un buen combate. Vamos a ver que es lo que tienes para enfrentarte a mi. Atento capitán, tu campeón acaba de llegar."

Ianto miró a Jack, todavía estaba atrapado en esa extraña red, pero al menos estaba vivo. Le sonrió, Jack siempre le daba fuerzas cuando no las encontraba por ninguna parte o cuando simplemente estaba asustado. La fuerza de Morgan era muy fuerte, si liberaba un poco los dedos, el arma se escurría entre ellos y acabaría en muy malas manos, no podía permitirlo.

"Me gusta, tienes aguante, supongo que tendré que esforzarme un poco más."

Morgan levantó la mano y concentró toda su fuerza en la palma. Una fuerza, de nuevo invisible chocó en el pecho de Ianto y lo lanzó contra la pared. Su espalda golpeó rápidamente contra la piedra y escuchó que algo se lastimaba, tal vez fuera una costilla fracturada pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

Se puso en pie, el arma en las manos. Nunca la había usado, tan sólo había leído las pocas instrucciones que antiguos agentes habían dejado y que tampoco contaban exactamente como funcionaba aquello. tenía que confíar en su instinto era todo lo con lo que contaba.

Morgan parecía tranquilo, como si supiera como iba a terminar aquello y que conseguiría ganar la guerra. Dio un paso más hacia Ianto, alejándose de donde estaban Merlin y Arthur. el joven mago miró a su compañero; tenía la cabeza pegada al pecho como si estuviera inconsciente, tal vez su cuerpo agotado había dejado de luchar. Pero también se dio cuenta que podía mover las manos, al menos la que tenía sana. Morgan estaba demasiado interesado ahora en Ianto al que creía su nuevo juguete, como para preocuparse de él. Tal vez eso le daba un poco de ventaja.

Miró de nuevo a Arthur. "Voy a sacarte de aquí." Pensó para si mismo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque el príncipe no lo supiera, eso era algo que tenían pendiente, hablar de cómo habían ocurrido muchas cosas en el pasado.

Concentró su fuerza, que no era mucha a esas alturas en su mano sana e intentó sacar de la cabeza el miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir. Estaba agotado y todo lo que deseaba era dejarse llevar por el sueño, pero no se lo podía permitir.

Escuchó protestar Ianto y lo vio ser lanzado otra vez contra la pared. Lo vio ponerse una vez más en pie, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera lastimarle, aunque por su rostro agotado no había duda que estaba usando sus últimos cargadores.

"Vamos, chico, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes para mi? Estoy esperando saber como funciona esa máquina que tienes en las manos y ver cual es su magia."

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

Como si estuviera obligando a Ianto a hacer algo, Morgan lanzó un nuevo hechizo contra Jack, en pocos segundos el capitán comenzó a sofocarse, a dejar de respirar y toser con fuerza. Un segundo más tarde, un pequeño hilillo de sangre salió de sus labios.

"Tal vez te guste ver sufrir a tu capitán, pero si no usas esa cosa de una vez por todas, sus pulmones se encharcarán muy pronto y se ahogará en su propia sangre. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

No le quedaba más remedio que usar el aparato, esperar que el desastre no fuera muy grande y poder repararlo cuando todo terminara. Pero Jack le necesitaba, por mucho que le hubiera dicho no iba a permitir que muriera otra vez.

"Vamos a poner esto un poco más interesante." Dijo Morgan acercándose a Ianto. "Todos tus amigos están heridos o atrapados. No sería justo que tuvieras ventaja sobre ellos. ¿Qué tal si probamos con un hueso roto? O mejor vamos a ver como se siente un hombro dislocado."

Le había subestimado sin duda. Ianto había pensado que el poder de Morgan era mucho más limitado, pero estaba equivocado y lo sintió cuando la misma fuerza invisible de antes, golpeaba su cuerpo y desgarraba su hombro derecho. Gritó, no pudo evitarlo y cayó de rodillas al suelo con la respiración entrecortada. El dolor más terrible que hubiera sentido nunca se apoderó de él y su mente dejó de funcionar."

"¡No!" Gritó Jack, pero no podía hacer nada, atrapado como estaba en aquella red.

Todo pasó muy rápido a continuación. Morgan cayó al suelo y fue lanzado contra la pared. Jack buscó la fuente de esa fuerza y vio a Merlin de pie, delante del terrible brujo. Estaba pálido, debía haber sido terrible la fuerza usada para liberarse y luego atacarle.

Morgan rió y comenzó a ponerse en pie.

"¿Pretendes vencerme con trucos de niños? Vamos Merlin, estoy seguro que tienes algo mucho mejor que eso para mi."

"Tal vez él no, pero yo si."

Pese al dolor y sin poder mover un brazo, Ianto estaba pie, tambaleando y empuñó el arma, no parecía ser un mal momento para averiguar para que servía exactamente. No dudó, ni permitió que Morgan dijera nada más. disparó, pero no lo hizo contra el brujo sino a la pared.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Creí que querías vencerme."

"Y eso precisamente es lo que estoy haciendo."

El disparo hizo retumbar las paredes del pasillo y por un momento creyeron que estaba a punto de derrumbarse el techo. Pero no pasó, una luz demasiado fuerte para mirarla directamente, apareció en la misma pared a la que Ianto había disparado. Esperaron en silencio todos, incluido Morgan, hasta que el resplandor desapareció.

"¿Qué clase de magia es esa?"

Aunque no comprendía nada de la tecnología moderna de Torchwood, Merlin comprendió lo que acababa de hacer Ianto, miró al hueco en la pared, pero en lugar de ver piedra caída y destrozada, había un paisaje, un lugar que no reconocía, pero que desde luego no se parecía a la ciudad en la que ahora estaban. Miró al agente y este asintió, como si se hubieran leído la mente.

Pese a estar agotado, Merlin concentró todas sus fuerzas en lo que tenía que hacer, cerró los ojos, para no mirar a Morga y ver su expresión de júbilo y triunfo. Tenía que hacerlo una vez, usar su magia, acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. Levantó la mano sana, se concentró en la voz agónica y desesperada de Arthur, debía hacerlo por él y dejó salir la energía.

"¿Pero que…"

Morgan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, fue arrastrado por aquel agujero en la pared y tragado por la atracción de un mundo que ninguno de ellos habían visto. Una vez al otro lado, el agujero se cerró automáticamente y la piedra destrozada apareció delante de ellos.

Merlin cayó al suelo agotado, igual que Arthur y Jack, liberados ya de la fuerza de Morgan. Ianto dejó el arma en el suelo y respiró más tranquilamente, al menos todos estaban vivos.

- o -

"¿Cómo sabías que eso funcionaría?" Preguntó Jack, rodeando el cuerpo de su compañero.

"Sinceramente, Jack, no lo sabía, pero no teníamos mucho tiempo pensar."

Jack le dio un beso en los labios y lo abrazó.

"No me hiciste caso."

"NO te iba a dejar morir." Jack le contestó con un nuevo beso. Ianto protestó por el hombro herido, pero se sentía bien entre los brazos del capitán.

"¿Dónde lo enviamos?"

Se separaron al escuchar la voz de Merlin, tras él, Arthur con el rostro pálido y apoyándose en la pared se acercó al muchacho y le rodeó con ambos brazos. "Espero que sea a un lugar muy lejano y de donde no pueda volver."

"¿Sinceramente? No tengo ni la más remota idea. En la descripción del arma, decía que creaba portales interdimensionales entre realidades. Supongo que eso despeja la incógnita sobre la existencia de esas otras realidades. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que no podrá volver con su magia, también ponía que esas puertas solo pueden ser abiertas desde un lado."

Los cuatro sonrieron, habían conseguido derrotar a Morgan y todos estaban vivos, pero seguían teniendo un problema, como devolver a los chicos a su tiempo.

"Tal vez sea una idea estúpida." Empezó a decir Jack. "¿Pero crees que es posible que podamos modificar el arma para abrir portales en el tiempo?"

Ianto no dijo nada, pero supuso que por intentarlo no perderían nada. dejaron a los dos muchachos solos, descansando de sus heridas y con tiempo para hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Así que tienes magia?" Merlin asintió, esperando que ahora que todo había terminado, Arthur le dijera que no quería volver a verle. Sin embargo, el príncipe tan solo lo miró con curiosidad.

"Supongo que es un problema para ti, igual que lo es para tu padre."

"Bueno, supongo que mi padre y yo tenemos puntos de vista un tanto diferentes sobre algunas cosas y ya he visto que la magia, a veces, puede ser un gran aliado."

"¿Eso quiere decir…"

sentado en la cama, Arthur acercó el cuerpo de Merlin hasta él, lo atrapó entre sus piernas y le besó con pasión hasta escucharle gemir. Se tumbaron en la cama mientras seguían besándose, totalmente tranquilos por primera vez en días. Merlin se tumbó al lado de su compañero y empezó a juguetear con algunos mechones rebeldes.

"¿Qué pasará cuando volvamos a casa?" Preguntó Merlin preocupado. "tu y yo, quiero decir… si tu sientes lo mismo que yo… pero tu padre…" Los labios de Arthur le hicieron callar una vez más.

"Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me importa muy poco lo que diga mi padre, sobre estar contigo, sobre tu magia. Guardaremos todos los secretos que sean necesarios."

"¿Entonces quieres estar conmigo ahora que sabes lo que soy?"

"Lo que se, es que eres la persona más valiente que he conocido nunca y que me vuelves loco. Te quiero."

Merlin le besó ahora entre risas. Tal vez todo lo que había pasado, el dolor y el miedo, habían merecido la pena después de todo.

El carraspeó de Jack en la puerta, les hizo separarse.

"Siento molestaros, pero supuse que querríais volver a casa cuanto antes."

"¿Es posible? ¿Podemos volver a casa?"

"Si estoy funciona si."

No preguntaron nada más, no querían saber como funcionaba aquella máquina, volver a casa era lo único importante.

"Bueno supongo que es la hora de despedirse." Dijo Jack.

"Ha sido un honor estar aquí contigo Capitán. Me gustaría decir que volveremos a vernos, pero no creo que eso vaya ser posible, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que nos separa."

Jack y Ianto se miraron y sonrieron.

"No te fíes, he estado en muchos momentos de la historia y todavía me quedan unos cuantos. Así que no perdáis la esperanza. ¿Estáis preparados?" Los muchachos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Jack disparó el arma otra vez, todos se cubrieron los ojos y un momento más tarde ante ellos se habría un campo verde y al fondo un gran ciudad.

"Parece que después de todo la máquina si que funcionaba con la mente."

"¡Camelot! Merlin, es Cámelot. ¿Nos vamos a casa?"

"Vamos a casa."

Jack y Ianto saludaron una vez más a los muchachos y los vieron atravesar el portal. Un momento más tarde, la puerta se cerró y los dos quedaron solos en la base. Ianto se frozó el brazo herido y suspiró.

"Se acabó."

"Una pregunta." Comenzó a decir el capitán. "¿Te pusiste realmente celos cuando besé a Merlin?"

"¿Realmente importa?"

"Si me importa, porque por nada del mundo querría lastimarte y siento que sin darme cuenta, te hizo daño."

"Jack…"

El capitán rodeó su cuerpo y le besó apasionadamente y le abrazó, como si tuviera miedo de perderlo.

"Te quiero y he sido un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Te prometo…"

"Jack, no necesito que me prometas nada, solo quiero que estés conmigo, se que lo nuestro dudará para siempre y que conocerás a u otro y te olvidarás de mi. Así que, no me prometas nada, quédate conmigo todo el tiempo que tengamos."

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, Jack pensaba hacerlo, Ianto sería su vida hasta que el tiempo se lo arrebatara y cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino acabaría muy mal.


End file.
